Shayera Hol of the Multiverse
by Historyman 14
Summary: The Multiverse is infinite. New Worlds are born, and Old Worlds die. Every outcome to everything happens. Let us take a look at some of the different Shayera Hol's, shall we? (Will take requests.)
1. Chapter 1

**OOC: I do not own DC, or anything else, but this story.**

 **Hello, and here i am going to try something new. I am going to have Shayera take the places of other heroes and villains in the DC world, and later Marvel if i can. I also might try to add Shayera to other storylines. If you have any requests of any-kind, feel free to share.**

 **Shayera Hol as...Wonder Woman!**

 **Themyscira. Earth.**

Themyscira. The home of the Amazons. A immortal race of female warriors bless by the Gods. In the days of Ancient Greece, many centuries ago, the Amazons were the foremost nation in the world. However, when the Greek Gods were at war with the Titans, the Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta, was seduced by Hades and tricked into opening the gates for the invading Titans, for she was to keep a eye on the gates of Mount Olympus. After this event, a more then piss of Zeus banished Hades to Tartarus, and commanded Hippolyta to watch over the gateway to Tartarus, which would be on the island that would become Themyscira.

After that, Hippolyta rule the island and it's people for many years, proved to be a wise and capable leader. Yes, they had to deal with plots by both Ares and Hades, and from time to time, all was well. They was no sickness. No racism. They had everything the Amazons could need. All was well.

However, all is not right. Not one bit. They is a feeling of lost that is affecting everyone on the island. It came from the royal of the queen palace. All could hear the cry's of Hippolyta as she cry out all she could. Many fear that the queen would very well die from heartbreak, and that might really happen. Why you may ask the queen was crying, and feeling lost?

For she had lost her only daughter to Hades.

Hippolyta had wish for a daughter of her own. A child. She ask the Gods to help her, but they did not. Athena, and the female Gods would have help her, but Zeus would have none of it. So Hippolyta only had one God left to turn to. Hades. Was Hades her lover for a time? Yes. Maybe even still had feelers for the God of the underworld? Maybe, but none of that matter. After she and Hades had made her daughter, who she name Diana. However, her time with Diana was shot live as Hades took her. Rage fill Hippolyta as the God try to make off with her new born. She attack Hades, and all the Amazons join her, but even that could not beat him. As a last act, she call on the Gods to stop Hades, but Hades, as the brother of Zeus, as able to twist her words, and use them for his own gain. All the Gods, even Ares, supported her, but in the end, Zeus sided with his brother, and took Diana to the Underworld. She could stay hear that god words.

 _"Don't worry, my love,_ _Hippolyta. I try to come by with our child for visits"_

And now she would never see her again. Her little baby girl, Diana, shall be rise as some warrior for Hades in his plans, whatever they be. Hippolyta stop crying for a second, and look at the stars, and then the sea. She must be strong. It was her own fault really, to think Hades would let her keep her daughter. She pay for it by losing her to him. She must pull herself together for all of Themyscira and the Amazons. And pray that her little one shall find her way back to her mother.

As she started for her bedroom, she heard something. She turn and saw something falling from the sky. It was like a comet, but she knew it was not. She saw it as it heading to the island. She saw it crash near the beach. She immediately rush to get her armor and warriors, and then ride out to the crash site. It looked to be some kind of ship. It had a symbol of what look like a hawk, and was attack. Black smoke boom from it. Just then, she heard a cry from it. It was a small, little, that of a child. Immediately, the Queen got off her horse, and made her way over to the ship. Antiope try to stop her, fearing for the queen life, but Philipus stop her, knowing the Queen knew what she was doing. Hippolyta goes to what look like a door, and rips it off the ship, and goes inside. Smoke fill the ship, but she saw two bodies. They looked human, but had large wings on they backs. Both had the same hawk symbol on them. Possibly something to do with some kind of military, but she deal with that later. She had to find the child.

She soon found a large box of some kind, with the same symbol on it. Opening it, she lay her eyes on what she saw. A a baby. A baby girl with little wings like the other two. It was crying hard, but then it saw Hippolyta, and it suddenly stop crying. The queen slowly pick up the alien baby. The baby in return gave her a cute smile and try to flap it's little wings, as if to fly, Hippolyta gave the baby a smile in return. Carrying the baby out of the ship, the other warriors did not know what to make of it. Where did the queen get a baby with wings from. As Hippolyta walk back to them, she look down at the child, still smiling. Much had to be done. The bodies had to be lay to rest. The ship would be put away, but Hippolyta felt like she was a God of Mount Olympus. She did not know of this was Hera doing, or what some would call luck, but she was giving this child for a reason, and she was going to fulfill it. She shall rise this little one, as if she was her lost Diana.

She shall not fail this time.

 **OOC: So..thoughts? Comments?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC: I do not own JL, or anything else. Just this story.**

 **Outside Gotham. Former Wayne Manor. Earth**

 **Shayera Hol as...Batman! (Or in this case, Batwoman!)**

It was dark, and stormy, as it was normally was in this one part of Earth. Shayera did not know why, but she was getting use to it. And this place...this Wayne Manor. It had...draw her here, to this place. Even after no one living here for years, it was still in rather good shape. Shayera look at the sea. It was...peaceful...but that could not be said for the human city of Gotham.

To know why Shayera Hol was on Earth, in Wayne Manor, we have to start from the beginning. Her people, the Thanagarians, was at war with a race call the Gordanians, a reptilian species. They and her people was at war for many, many years. She was solider. A lieutenant and an instructor in espionage. She was sent behind Gordanians lines, to get intelligence, give aid to rebels, scouting. All that stuff. Yes, she was capture a few times, but got away after a whine. (Others...not so much) Like many, she gave her all, her very best for Thanagar and to beat back the lizards. However...they...they lost.

Over the last few years, the Gordanians won victory after victory. Battle after battle. No one knew how, but it was as if they knew the Thanagarian military ever move. Thanagar leaders try everything. Everything they could think of. But not a thing work. Soon, the Gordanians had fought they way to Thanagar itself. So many died in thous first few hours. Even her own lover, Hro Talak, fell. Ramming his ship into the Gordanian flagship, destroying it. That only made them even more piss off. She was in the captain when the Gordanian armies landing. They threw everything at them. Everyone that could fight was sent to the front. Most of the Thanagar armies was destroy within a week. It did not help that most of Thanagar's leaders fled. Yes, many fled when they people needing them the very most. They left them all to die, just like that.

Hol was one of the last living officers on Thanagar. She and a few others did hit and runs on the Gordanians, doing whatever they could to make them hunt for everything they did. One day, her group heard a report that some other cells was getting on a ship with as many people as they could take with them. By the time her cell heard that, she was the only one left. She travel to the site, very well hiding. They was able to get at least 10 thousand Thanagarians before they was found. After buying the ships as much they, they took off.

Shayera was the only officer to get on. And that made her the leader of the Thanagarian Empire, or...what was left of it all. They hid in a asteroid belt whine she try to think of something to do. She was just a lieutenant, not someone to lead the Empire, but she would not back down. Her people needed her. And she die first before she fail them. After looking at some old maps by military high command, she found some remount places they could flee. After a few weeks, they enter the System. And that's how they found Earth.

Now, we won't go over everything, but after very long talks, meetings, and near fights, the Earth governments shall let the Thanagarians stay on Earth, building a city on the East coast. To help with PR between humans and Thanagarians, she did a tour of humans cities.

That is when Gotham came into play.

It was not on the list, but when they try to put it off to the side, and not let her know about it, she got out her family mace, and made them go to Gotham. She saw the city for herself. Crime was everywhere. The human Mob ran things. Most of the police was on someone's payroll, and thous who was good could not do much, or was in the ground. This world had 'heroes' but this city had none. It was like the world have let Gotham rot. It was like her own childhood in her home city. The main reason why she join the military in the first place was to get off the streets. And had rise in rank was due to the skills she learn on the steers.

Well. All that and more was about to charge.

She turn, and headed to the main hall of the Manor. In the hall was a large metal box with the symbol of the old Thanagar R&D division. She opens it, and inside was a suit. It was a dark suit, made of a strong, but lightweight material. It had all sorts of tricks and gadgets. It had retractable claws, significant resistance to water, electricity, heat and radiation, built-in cloaking device, neuromuscular amplification, retractable wings, rocket boots, and much more. You see, the military wanted a new suit for the special forces. Something that could get them in, out, and the job done. However, the project was shut down due to the war, and more stuff right to the front. the need for But what made it stand out was it looked like a bat. You see, in Thanagarian myth, they was a story about a group of demons that would attack during the night. They was evil, and ruthless. No one could fight them. However, they was one one demon, call Shöniin baatar, 'Hero of the Night' He was a demon, but turn good, and fought to protect Thanagar.

Shayera starts to put it on. Why? Because she was going to be the next Shöniin baatar. This city..Gotham, needed a hero. Like she said, the few good people here was either powerless to do anything, or dead. Like the Wayne's, the family that own this place. They try to help Gotham, and what did they get in return? Getting shot and kill on late night by some thug. That made Hol blood boil. They did not deserve such a fate. Even they son die with them that one night. Shayera never knew her folks.

After putting on the suit. She got up to a widow, said a old words, and jump...

and flew out to Gotham. Time for Hawkbat to take action.


	3. Chapter 3

**OOC: Note. I do not own the JL, or anything else. Just this story.**

 **This one gets a shout-out to** **AC333.**

 **Shayera Hol as...The Green Lantern!**

 **Unknown world.**

Shayera slowly looked over the rock she was hiding behind, only to get more laser fire at her. She quickly ducks her head behind the rock, saying a few rather colorful words as she does. They fire for a few more seconds till they stop. Shayera took a deep breath, and ran. The pirates saw her, and open fire. She dodge they shots as best she could, but a few nick her. She ran as fast as her legs could move, stopping to fire a few shots of her at the pirates, even able to kill a few, but that only piss them off even more.

If you what to know why Shayera was getting attack by pirates, and one some world, we must go back a little bit. She, Hro Talak, Kragger, Paran Dul, and a few others was on a scouting mission in this area of space. She and Paran saw it as a waste of good time, but high command gave them a order, and so they did it. At first, all was fine. Not a thing that could be Gordanian, or something that could attack Thanagar, but then, a another ship show up. It looked like trash, but when they move to deal with it, it blow a very large hole in they ship. They was force to crash land on this world. Hro and Kragger was both kill in the landing. So it was just her and Dul. And with the pirates right behind. For about 3 days, running from hiding place to hiding place. On the 4th day, Paran was blow to bits by the pirates by a heavy cannon.

And so for the last week, it just been Shayera, and the pirates. A week by herself, everyday the pirates right behind. Normally, she would go right at them, in that little ship of they's. Thing is, her wings was all mess up. Yes, a Thanagarian with bad wings was as good as dead. Back on Thanagar, if you was born with bad wings, you was either put down, get the worst kind of jobs, or sent to the front to be use as cannon fodder. Getting off world would be the best thing for you really. And right now, Shayera was one of thous Thanagarians with bad wings. She only had a gun, and her family mace. She knew her odds was real bad, but more importantly, she would NOT get capture. She would not be a plaything for them, or some slave. Death, even if it was slow, would be much more better then anything else.

She comes out of the woods...and onto the end of a cliff. If only her wings was not all mess up, she could fly and head someplace else, but as before, her wings had a few holes in them. They would heal, but she really did not have the time. She turn and saw the pirates ship. A few got off, and started to come over, guns at the ready. Whine they ship had it's heavy cannons aim at her, if she try anything funny.

Hol had 3 choices. She could either give up, be capture, and Gods know what they do to her. Go down fighting, what she would like to do, but she did not what her fine battle to be with some low-life, dirty pirates. And last, she could just threw herself over the side. Her least favorite choice, but she would rather off herself, then face the other two outcomes. They would not have the honor of capturing, or killing her. And it sort of be like flying. Yes. A lot Thanagarians, when they nearing their time, they just flew up into the air, fly as long as they could, and then die. And in a way, that what she could.

As the pirates got closer, she made up her mind...and turn on her mace. She was not getting capture, but she was not about to give up, and just off herself. If she was about to get capture, all she have to do is overlord the mace, and BOOM! She start to rush at them with a warcry whine they took aim when everyone saw what look like a green ball..and it was heading for Shayera. Before she could do anything, it's hit, and sends her back, whine forming a green ball around it and her, proctoring her from the pirates who was not shooting at them. Shayera got up, and saw what it was. A ring. A small, green ring with what look like a lantern in the middle of it. **"** **Shayera Hol. You have show great will. You have thus been recruited into the Green Lanterns Corps."** Green Lanterns. She heard of them, and what they could do. They...

And with that, before she could anymore about. the green light clover her body as the ring put itself on her. They a green flash and she find herself in very odd green and black armor with a hamlet, and the Lantern symbol. Before she could think about any of this, the ball disappear, and the pirates took aim once more. But she was faster. She use her ring to send out a bast wave at the pirates, sending them back, and then sending a much large bast at the ship, blowing half of it to bits. The pirates quickly try to get up, but she is much faster thanks to her new ring. She beats each one of them to death with her mace. The last one try to make a run for it. She uses the ring to form a large hand to grab him, and then throw him over the side of the cliff.

With all the pirates dead, and the rush of adrenaline was over, and Shayera could really think about what just happen. "Holy Thanagar..." She is a Green Lantern. Protectors of the universe, or so she had heard. They main power came from a ring, like the ring on her finger. Call the '"most powerful weapon in the universe' it could do just about everything whoever got it on. **"Battle is over. Prepare for journey to Oa."** Shayera just looked at her new ring. Why in the name of the Galaxy would she go to Oa? She could just go back to Thanagar, and really turns things around in the war. But then she thought about so more. Even as something as powerful as the ring, it had limits, like the need to be recharge. She had no idea how to do that, or what she would need to do that. And...well...Thanagar and the so call 'Guardians' never really got along. The idea of the Thanagarian leadership seeing her as some sort of traitor, or something like that was not that far off.

So after some thought, so flap her wings (Which was healing nicely, thanks to her ring.) she flew up into the air, and into space. It felt...amazing, flying in space. Now...to get to Oa.

* * *

 **Oa**

All right. Maybe traveling to Oa was not the best of ideas...

As soon as the Thanagarian landing on the green world, other Lanterns came onto her. She fought them, and even beat more then a few of them before she was taking down. She was then taking to the Guardians. You see, the reason why the Guardians and the Empire was not on the best of terms was many years ago, the Green Lanterns had a war with Thanagar. Thanagar had taking over a world, and had kill a few Lanterns. The war only lasted a few weeks before the two sides cut a deal. They would stay away from each other, and no Thanagarian Lanterns ever. Easy as that. Of course, Shayera was not only a Thanagarian Green Lantern, but the first Thanagarian Green Lantern in history. So that cause a few...problems.

The Guardians even wanted to take her ring away, and send her home, which did not help she try to attack them with her mace. But even then, her ring kept coming back to her no matter what. After a whine, thous little blue people pick to let her stay in the Corps, but keep a serious eye on her. (It also did not help the Guardians took her own mace from her.)

So they she was, with other new Green Lanterns. She saw they new trainer coming over. He look like a Bolovax. He was also very hulking, even for his kind, seven feet tall, and almost as wide, with a sort of box like head. "Awright, yer poozers!" He yell in a real loud and deep voice. "Name's Kilowog. yer new best buddy, and yer worst enemy. Right now, i bet yer all think yer Green Lanterns, well yer not! Each and every one of yer are just of rookies, green crap on my boots! I'm going turn yer into real Lanterns! Even if it kills yer."

 _"Great. Just like bootcamp back home."_ Shayera thought to herself as Kilowog yell at them all. It really reminded her back bootcamp when she first join Thanagar's army. Thous was the days. It made her want her mace back even more. He stops, and goes over to her. "The big bosses told me about you. Some hotshot Thanagarian. Well, i am going to keep a real big eye on you, girl." Shayera just look at him. "Really pal,don't push me. I'm new to you Corps, buy i am not going to let some pink guy push me around like some rookie." She said. "Oh, you what quite? Run home to your mommy and daddy? You what to be a failure?" "I am NOT a failure."

"You are what i tell yer you what. I think yer got a few bugs if it pick yer. Same could go with that bird brains head of.." And that's when Shayera sent Kilowog into the wall with a green fist. "You was saying?" She ask as Kilowog get himself and the others just look on, eyes gone real big. "Thanks, bird brains! Yer going to be my very first example!" She said as he sent what look like a missile what her. Shayera quickly forms a shield to block it, which is successful. She then quickly forms a mace to do with the shield. "Bring it!"

* * *

The fight lasted a while, and Shayera had kick Kilowog ass. Kilowog was a very good fight, but the Thanagarian was able to counter just about everything Kilowog threw at her, and then hit him hard. It truly felt amazing. So much energy. Yes, she use the ring on the pirates, but that was all adrenaline, and she only use the ring a little. With Kilowog, she went wild with it. Everything from a massive cannon, to a very large fist, to even a tank, or a hammer, she could come up with just about anything with this little ring. Anything her mind could think of. The two had at each other till some other Lanterns (After recording the fight) broke it up. She had got a _another_ talk from the older Lanterns and Guardians. She mostly flap her wings, and fix her feathers, but she knew she better listen and not try to piss them off, or else. She was real strong for someone that just got her ring, but even she knew that she would not last long against much older Lanterns.

So, she was yet again with her class. Kilowog (With more then a few injures from the fight) was talking to some other Lanterns. One with dark hair, and the other with orange-red hair. Kilowog then turn to the class. "All right, yer poozers! After me and bird brains little...'disagreement' we got a someone to help yer not die! He's a real good pal of my." And with that, a black male with green eyes flew down in front of them. Shayera look at him, and she felt something. She...like...something about this one, but she really did not had a clue why. She felt like this was really something about this one as he spoke to the group. "Names John Stewart of Earth. As Kilowog said, i'm here to help you with your training. Now, i know some of you may have already have a good feel with your rings." He look at Shayera. "But that's not even half of it. Being a Green Lantern is a whole lot more then the ring. It's about working a a team, putting your life on the line for others, and not getting carry away. If you can do that, then with some training from me, Kilowog, and a few others, you be full Green Lanterns in no time."

Shayera study..John..a little more as he say some more stuff. Yes, they was something about this one, but Hol did not have a clue what. Well, till she figure what, she had training to do, missions with the Corps, and try to find a way to let her fight her people's war with the Gordanians.

All and all, she had a ton of things to do, but she was Shayera Hol of Thanagar. What could go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

**OOC: I do not own Hawkgirl, or anything JL. Just this story.**

 **Shayera Hol as...The Martian Manhunter!**

Shayera look at the ruins of the once great capital of Thanagar. It used to be the largest city on the whole planet. It used to be such a lively city, but now it was dead. Dead. Lifeless. It's former people, the Thanagarians, was a great warrior race, but now? They was no more. She was the last one left. The very last Thanagarian. She would cry, but she was never a real one for crying, and she had already use up all her tears.

You see, her people was at war with the Gordanians, but the war took a turn for the odd when the Gordanians...just stop fighting. They pull all they forces from the front, and move inwards. They leaders had no idea what was going on. Whine they did move in and took a few worlds they totally just left, they to play it safe, thinking it was some sort of trick, or trap. Time pass, and so they lost no contact with the Gordanians. Thanagar was putting together a sort of task force to see what was going on...

When the Imperium show up.

The Imperium was some parasitic race with a shapeshifting ability and telepathy. They also had advanced organic technology. And they massacre the Thanagarians. At first, they was able to hold they ground, but then the Imperium use it's ace. They had infiltration highest ranking positions in everything in Thanagar. Officers in the military gave the worst orders, officers in the government pass laws, and really made life hard, even on Thanagar. When the truth was revealed, it throw Thanagar into mass civil war, which was something the Imperium wanted, allowing them to push even more into Thanagarian space. By the time they got to Thanagar itself, the factions try to come together, but the civil war had taking it toll on them, and to add onto they problems, the Imperium spies had set up... factories and bases on the world itself, allowing them to attack from the out and inside.

After they had conquered the planet, they started to kill every last Thanagarian. It was first, they was 'camps' but then the Imperium saw it was just too much trouble, and then just kill any thing that move. Shayera was with the resistance, made up of what was of they race. They was able to fight they way into the Imperium underground network, and use a nerve gas to kill ever last one of thous things. She was the last one left of the task force and she was the one to use the gas. It work, but it also kill all the remaining Thanagarians. The only reason why she was still alive was that she had on a gas mask.

She, Shayera Hol, was the killer of her whole race.

After that, she just sort of...walk around. The thought of killing herself came to her more then once. They was a ton of ways to do it. Jumping off a building, blowing herself off, and a ton more, but when she first try, she pull herself together, and got to working on a plan. She needed to get off of Thanagar. She could fly any fighter, but the thing was the Imperium blew up more or less every Thanagarian ship they was. The resistance had a few left, but they use them during the attack on the underground and was destroy. They was no way in hell she would, or could use any of the Imperium ships. After some looking around, she found a R&D base that was not hit, and what what she was looking for.

A stasis ship.

R&D always had a ton of money, and thus had projects for just about everything, like the stasis ship. Although it was not fully finish when the Imperium had show up, it could fly, and she would be in stasis till the ship landed somewhere. Shayera just wanted to get away from her now dead home.

After taking one last look at the city, and flap her wings and took to the air, flying to the base. She landed, and enter. She made her way to the ship. She gets in, and goes to the navigation computer. She enters the conditions: Deep Space. After that, she goes to the stasis tube. As it seals, and the gas is pump it, and she is out. The ship engines are turn on, and up she goes. Away from her dead home, and off to a new destiny.

* * *

 **Earth. Many years later.**

At long last, the ship came about to a world where it could land, and good thing too, it was just about out of energy. It would start to entry the atmosphere. As course, the US detected something like a ship heading they way. The Air Force got it's jets ready and sent out just to see what they was dealing with, but the stasis ship had a few tricks to deal with something like this. The ship's computer quirky sends out a jamming signal to deal with the jets, and then cloak. With that done, it started to land, but just then, it's engines goes down. The ship's try to deal with it, but it ends up crash landing near a city.

That city was Midway City.

* * *

 **A whine later.**

Shayera slowly opens her eyes, as she wakes up, and finds that her ship had landed somewhere. _"Better hope that thing landing somewhere nice, or i'm going to.."_ She thought to herself as she try to pull herself out of the tube, only to fall on the floor. Body still waking it. No matter. She is able to pull herself up, and as she flap her wings, makes her way over to the computer. She then sees the ship crash landing. Great, Now she would have to deal with the possible piss off people of this world. It reminded her of a mission when...

No. She must not think of the past. Not now. She as try to look though the computer to see how long it's been, where she was, and stuff like that, she sees the ship's radar still working, and that some group of people was coming her way. Soldiers most likely. Normally, she would just beat them to death with her mace, but she really did not what to make the race of this world mad. So she took her mace, a pack, and then flew out of the ship, soldiers seeing her, open fire, but they all miss.

Hours later, at night, Shayera is in Midway City. She looks out at the city. To her, it was...peaceful and nice. She like the cold air that blows over her. They was just...something about this city that made her feel like she was meant to be here. Like she needed to do something here, not just in this...human city, but on this whole world. She would have to deal with the police and military forces, get her ship back, and find a place to live.

Suddenly, they a large BOOM! She turns and sees a growing tower of black smoke. She quickly flew out to where it was coming from. She lands on a another building and sees a another one engulfed in flames. The humans are trying to put it out, and get people out, but she could see tow child, trap in the upper part of the building. She seen this before a few times. Building was about to fall, or at least part of it, and they was no way the other humans could get to them in time. Shayera had to make a choice. Just go in, and save them? Possible getting herself kill after so much, or getting capture? Or just let them die, and carry on? She very quickly thinks on what to do..and flew right into the burning building.

The humans on the ground the sound of large wings, and saw what look like some odd woman with wings on her back fly right into the building. Just a minute later, the building collapse, but before the odd woman with wings fly's with, with the two in her arms. "Are...you a angel?" One of the kids as her. Shayera just look at her as she landing. "No." The lets the kids go as they rush to they mom and dad. It made Hol...smile. Just then, police was on her, guns at the ready. Shayera look at them, and started to get piss. _"I just risk my life, the last_ _Thanagarian, and then they point guns at me. Really?"_ She gets her mace, but then the father of the kids got in front of her. "Hey! What are you idiots doing! This woman right here just my children, and you try to arrest her?" "Sir, get out of the way!" The yell at him. "No way, if you what, you got to get by him first." The man said. He was soon follow by others. "And me."

"And me."

"And me."

"Me too."

Shayera soon had a group of people around her, keeping the police around. She serious did not have a clue to think about this. These people was really standing to protect her? She was just a random alien woman with wings in they eyes, and yet they saw her as a..hero for saving thous kids. The police, not willing to fight they own people, backs down. The civilians soon start thanking her, with the mother with the two kids in front of the group. "Thank you, so much for saving my children." "It was..noting really. Just doing what needed to be done." Haman reporters show up, asking her all sort of questions. She is about to tell them to go the hell away and then fly off when one of them ask her what her's name. She turns and tells him.

"I am Shayera Hol. The last daughter of Thanagar."


	5. Chapter 5

**OOC: Note. I do not own the JL, or anything else. Just this story.**

 **Shayera Hol as...** **the Flash!**

 **Keystone City** **. Earth.**

Shayera let out a 'warcry' as she sends the puck into the goal. It goes it real hard, almost breaking the goal net. Shayera just similes as she skating around the ring, yet a another good night of solo training. Wally always said she should not stay up so late just to train, but for her, she always like it. It always more peaceful, and they was no idiots to deal, drunk and yelling for her to take her shirt off. Well, they did before she try to beat them with her hockey stick.

Shayera real name was Shiera Sanders, but she likes to call herself Shayera. Always had a nice ring to it for her. She was a student at Keystone City collage and the star of the Hockey team, the Keystone Lighting Bolts. She was always a sports kind of woman, but she always had a thing for hockey. Maybe because she got to ram other people into a wall hard, and all that? Well, she always like to play it hard. Too often when she was little, she could not do some stuff because she was a girl. Well, she show them up by beating them up, or outdoing them, like in sports. Like the time she outran of the track time in high school, or she beat the football start in the parking lot when he try to make a move on her. Good times.

Shayera look at the time. 3 AM. Well, maybe Wally was right. She skated out of the ring to the locker room to change outfits. Wally West was a friend to Hall. They first meet in Middle School. Whine she found him to be highly annoying, and many bad jokes, he had a big heart, and could run like the wind itself, outrunning her, and just about everyone she knows. He was over at Central City for something, and be back in a few days.

After changing, she puts her equipment in her locker, locks it, and starts to make her way back home. She did not live on campus. (And no, she did not still live with her mom and dad.) She got her own place, a apartment near by. Now, it was not real big, but not small. And besides, she had her pet hawks, Gardner and Neville to keep her company. She got Gardner and Neville on her 18th birthday from Wally, and a few other friends.

As she walks to her car to head home, she sees a light in the science department and movement. Odd. The place was just close for repairs and they should no one in they, not even campus security. (Most likely busing playing cards, or something like that.) So, she could either just keep on walking, and act like everything is fine. Or, she could go in, and see who the hell was it. If it was a thief , she could take him. Sure, she was scare when a thief broke into her home when she was 16, but after beating him with a chair from behind, she could take a few of them. She slowly goes to the side entrance of the science department. It was open, most likely due to the thief. She enters, and slowly goes to the room the someone. She looks from a corner, and sees a man looking though some cabinets, and taking bottles of chemicals.

Shayera takes a beaker, and slowly moves behind him. As she is about to hit him with it, she hears the gun of cocking. She goes cold as she turns her head, and sees a gun pointing at her head. "Well, looks like we got a nosey like bitch." Said the man with the gun as his friend turns and sees them. "All right girly, drop your little beaker and up against the cabinet." Shayera serious wanted to try her luck and rush the guy with the gun, but she really did not what a bullet in her head. So, she did what was told, but then, she spit in the man face. He just wraps it away...and shoots her in the chest. The bullet enters her and sends her back into the cabinet, chemicals of all sorts getting over her. Blood pours out from the wound as she try to pull herself up, whine the two man runs off. She is able to get up, and start to make her way to the door. Just as she gets to the doorway to the main hall, they a sound of lighting, and suddenly, Shayera is hit by a blot of lightning! She yells in great pain, but it does not kills her. instead, her body is clover in electricity. Feels every part of her body in both pain, but yet a very odd feeling. And then she is away.

She's running.

She runs past the men, knocking them down as she's goes.

She runs pass a car.

She runs around this whole city more then once.

Finely, she is able to stop herself right outside the city. She looks and sees her wound, but sees it's fully heal. The bullet is not even they. "What...the hell, the hell, what the hell..." She keeps saying to herself. What could she run so far? Why was her wound heal? Why did the lightning not kill her? Or the chemicals? What the hell was going on? Knowing she had to get home, Shayera picks to use her new powers to get to her apartment. She is they in under a minute. She goes in, and shut the door, locking it. She try's to think. OK. She got shot, chemicals got all over her, got hit by a blot of lightning, and now have superspeed. Why does that all sound so familiar? She quickly goes to her laptop and try to find something.

They. The Flash. Well, they was two people name Flash. One was seen here in Keystone City with the Justice Society of America from the 40's to the 60's before disappearing. They was a few statues to the guy all over town. Next was the Flash from Central City, Keystone sister city. He was reported to have been kill, but she seen him on the news a number of times in the past, fighting real odd people, and helping other heroes. She then remember Wally was a big Flash fan. Man, he would not shut up about Flash.

So, she was had the powers of the Flash. What the hell did that even mean? What the hell was supposed to do? Be a Flash like the other two? The idea itself was not that bad. She could fight. She had the power. All she needed was a outfit. She looks at her hawks, which was looking at her oddly. "What? Don't look at me like that. I can a Flash if i what to. Just need a outfit."

They still gave her looks.

* * *

 **A few days later.**

It was a Saturday. Nice, blue skies. Warm, but with a nice cool wind. Everyone in Keystone was going they days. Men and women go to work. Kids to they schools. All and all, a good looking day.

But just then...

The Keystone City First Bank alarm goes off. Men with guns rush out with a rather large amount of money. The police arrives and a gunfight happens. Whine the police got more numbers, the robberies have better guns, as one gets a RPG out and fires at one of the police cars, blowing it to bits as the officers try to take clover.

Suddenly, a blur of red comes out of nowhere and sends the one with the RPG flying to a wall. The other robberies looks at each as a another one is also send into the one next to him. The robberies quickly try to gun down the fast moving, but all fail. The police looks on as the robber try to make a run for it, when the blur stops right in front of him. The blur turns out to be a woman in some odd red looking outfit with a yellow lightning blot on the front. "And where the hell do you think your going?" She ask him as he gets out his handgun and fires, but just like that, she's going...only to come up behind him, and send him into a car.

With all that done with, the police puts the robberies away as reporters comes all around her, asking all sort of questions. She answers the one about who's is she.

"I'm the new Flash. And i'm here to protect Keystone."

 _"I can't wait to see the look on Wally face."_


	6. Chapter 6

**OOC: Note. I do not own the JL, or anything else. Just this story.**

 **Shayera Hol as...Superman!**

 **Thanagar** **.**

Thanagar. Home to the warrior race, the Thanagarians. It had always been a very tough place to live, it did not help with the Thanagarians militaristic ways of life. However, they grew and built a large empire, and had a large war with the race call the Gordanians. After many long, bloody years, Thanagar won, and destroy the Gordanians. After this, they turn inside, giving up they fleets and other worlds and kept on Thanagar, building a sort of fence around they world to keep outsides out from Thanagar.

But now, it was all coming to a end. Members of the high government wanted to go back to the stars, and rebuild the old empire. They dill deep into they world for new resources to built new fleets. However, they dill just too deep into the core, causing a chain reaction that would destroy the whole world. Madness took the world. Untold Thanagarians try everything to get off world, but fail. Mas riots broke out all over. The government did what it could, but fail in everyway.

However, they was one man, a scientist, knew the end was coming for a whine. He knew what the military was doing and what would happen. He try to tell them to stop, or slow down, or dill somewhere else, or something! But no, they did not. And now they people was doom. Doom to be destroy and universe to forget them. To be some footnote in the grand scheme of things. However, he had something to make sure the Thanagarian race lives on in someway. Using Kryptonian technology taking from the end of the war with the Gordanians, before Krypton itself was destroy, a incubator pod to act as a artificial womb He would use his and his wife DNA to make a child in the ship. As it grow, it would go out to a world, and hopeful someone would take the child in. A hell of a long shot, but it was the only thing he could come up with.

So they he was, with his wife as Thanagar was able to be destroy. "It's happening. We only have minutes left." He said to her as he goes up to the Kryptonian ship. "All i have to do is add my DNA and our child will be sent somewhere safe." He is about to add his DNA with a finger when...

BANG!

A gun shot, and the scientist finger is blow up. He turns and sees _him._ General Doz. The man responsible fir this mess. It was his idea for the drilling. He was the one overseeing. Doz was his friend, and yet he did not listen! He walks in, holding his side, with a gun in the other hand, a real bad looking wing, and some soldiers. Two soldiers hold down the scientist wife, whine a few others goes up to the computer link up to the pod, added new data of some kind to it. Doz walks up to the scientist. "A incubator pod, taking from a Kryptonian ship. So the stories was true. Guess we was lucky to get it right before they blow up. Sort of funny when you really think about it"

Doz looks down at his now ex friend. "You should have sided with me, friend, not thous fools and your chats. We could have rule first Thanagar, then everything else." The scientist looks at him as the mad man he was. "Rule? You doom Thanagar!" "I was giving bad information." He said, as it was a small thing. "I told you! I told you the drilling would do this and.." Doz points the gun as the scientist. "Shut up...Shut Up!" He yells at him, but then calms down. "I was trying to rebuild a empire. Rebuild a fleet. I had to drill. I had the Vision! I had the Will! Eveyrone else was just to weak to see it!" He turns and walks to the wife. "If anyone's seed is to be sent to the stars, it's going to be me." He looks at her. "You should feel greatly honored, that it shall be you egg." She looks away from the mad man. Doz walks back to the ship.

"Our child shall be the last children of Thanagar." He said as he adds his DNA to the ship. The ship take it, and starts up it's engine's and fly off. "GO! Go my child! Make the whole Universe and all in it Fear you!" Yells Doz as loud as he could.

The incubator pod fly's away as Thanagar rips itself apart. And as it enters space, exploded behind it. Now, it was on it's way to a new world.

* * *

 **Earth. Near** **San Francisco.** **9 months after the destruction of Thanagar.**

The pod, after 9 months in space, have a world to land on. It would safety land, and wait. Wait for someone to come find the pod, and take the baby. It did not have to wait long. A couple was halking in this area when they saw the pod, and follow it. "Wow." All the husband, David, could say as the two look at the ship. Suddenly, the wife, Ciara, just goes up to it. "Ciara! Don't go near it! It might be a bomb, or a tank, or a bio-bomb, or..." The door to the pod opens, and the two saw a little baby with bird like wings. Ciara slowly picks up the baby. "Does this looks like a bomb to you?" She ask sarcastically as she holds the little Thanagarian. "But...why the hell would someone send a baby to a another world? I mean, i heard of parents doing even weirder stuff then this, but really?" "Maybe she's like Moses, and she's supposed to do something important." Ciara said as the little baby looks at her rather happier.

"Now, what are we going to name you?" She ask the baby. "Umm...name? We can't keep this...thing? It's a alien, and who knows what it might really be for." She just looks at him. "First. 'It' is a she, and the worst thing she could have bought with her is her cute smile." That made the small Thanagarian try to flap it's wings. "And besides, do you what the government, or military to get they hands on her?" David just looks down. "No. I don't." "Good. Now let's head home." They soon was on they way. "All right, we keeping..her, but what about the ship?"

"Don't worry. We think of something. And i just came up with the best name for her."

"And what's that?"

"Shayera."

"Shayera? What kind of name is Shayera?"

"Don't know. Just something that came to me. You don't like, don't you?"

The baby just similes even more.

"She likes the name."


	7. Chapter 7

**OOC: Note. I do not own the JL, or anything else. Just this story.**

 **This one gets a shout-out to** **dragonscales00 for Shayera new name in this.**

 **Shayera Hol** **as...The Joker!**

 **Gotham. Ace Chemicals.**

Shayera was in a office of Ace Chemicals, reading a book. She was supposed to be reporting how much if this, or that is made, but really, she was not even in the main officers, and they got a half a dozen other people doing that right now. Really, all she needed to do was fill out the sheet (Which she already did.) and turn it in at the collage.

To know why she was at Ace Chemicals this one fine night, was collage. You see, one of her teacher was all about young people 'seeing real work first hand' so he made her, and others spend a day at some place and learn about how thing works, and all that stuff. What a lord of crap. To her, it was one of the worst waste of time ever. Like, she had good grades, and she knew what she was going to do. Fly. She was going to be a show pilot. She got the skills. She knew how to fly. Hell, she already got her license to f;y. If she had have her way, she would be in the air right now, but no, she had to be her, when she could be doing at least have a dozen things to do then this.

 _"Well, at least noting bad going to happen. Like, who would rob this dump? No one, that's who."_

Suddenly, they was yelling, and then gunfire.

 _"...I stand_ _corrected..."_

She quickly got to the widow, and look out. It look like the Red Hood gang, one of the deadliest gangs in all of Gotham and the area around the city. Out of all of the gangs, and groups, it just had to be them. They was already inside and rounding up people...or shooting them up. As much as she would what to fight, she really did not what to die in a place like this. She moves to a air vent, and clawing into it. (Yes, they was a open air vent.) Her plan was to find a way out of this place and run real fast. She move as best she could not to make noise, which did help with all the gun fire from the gang. Suddenly, she heard the sound of metal breaking, and before she knows it, the vent broke open, and she fall onto a catwalk. She knows something is also broken, but she still try to get away even as the Red Hood gang sees her, and coming after her. She is able to knock down two before they take her down, tie her up, and over to the other hostages.

"No. I what to see her first." Said a voice that even made her blood go cold. They drag her over to the man himself. Red Hood with that real odd mask that he always had on. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A girl trying to play hero? Well, sorry, but i win. But still, your a cute one." He said, putting a hand on her face. What did she do about this? Easy for one Shayera Sanders. She bits his hand real hand. He yells as his gang are able to pull her away. "Ohh! We got a real wild here boys!" He yells. Shayera could feel the bastard is smiling under that thing he has on when he just shoots her in the keen. His men lets her go as she goes down the the floor in pain. "Fuck! I'm going to kill you for that! I hear me! Kill you!" She yells, enrage at what Red Hood just did to her. "And i would just love to see you try. I mean, you could join my little group if you what to. I mean, if you stop biting me, or maybe i just kill you right here." He said, pointing the gun to her head. Shayera serious thought he would kill her right then and they, and it would be better then having to hear his voice any longer, or be taking by the Red Hood gang, and God knows what would happen.

However...Fate had other ideas.

The police was here, and was not paying games. "Well boys, deal with them will you?" The gang got ready for the GCPD, and a great firefight happen as the two sides let the other have it. "Up you go, little girl." Red Hood said as he shot her again in the arm, and then pull her up. "I am going to kill, you know that.." She said as he pulls her onto a Catwalk. Suddenly, something big and dark rams into a member of the Red Hood gang on the catwalk, knocking him over the side. A another try to attack it, but the thing takes down the thug just like that. The thing looks at her, and the Red Hood. The thing looked like a man in a dark outfit that look bat. When had a bat looking symbol on the front of it.

It was Batman.

"Oh! We meet at last! You may call him Red Hood, Mr. Dark Knight." The mad man said as he points the gun as Batman, but the Batman sends a batarang at him, knocking the gun out of his hand. Hood hiss's in pain, and flees with Shayera. Batman goes after them, but is attack by more thugs. He makes quick work of them, and goes after Hood and his hostage. He corner Hood, with a large tank of newly made chemicals. "So! You may think you got me, but i got trick with me." Shayera just looked at both of them. She would try something, like push the bastard into the tank, but with her fall, gun-shots, and blood lost, she could not do much. "Let the girl go, Red Hood." Batman said in his dark voice. "Once..poor words." And with that, Red Hood push Shayera over the side. Batman rush to get her, and he does. Shayera makes the mistake of looking down, and seeing how high she really was. Batman almost have her...but then Red Hood attacks the Bat with a lead pipe, hitting him in the side of the head, causing him to drop Shayera. "No! Help!" She yells as she hits the chemicals. Batman beats the Red Hood, and quickly turns to see Shayera goes under, and no longer see her. He is about to try to go after him, but the police are coming. No time. He is force to flee.

* * *

 **Some time later.**

Unknown to many, Ace Chemicals drop a ton of stuff out to sea, and into the river. Only a few few about this, and now so did Shayera. She bust out from the water, taking to take air into her body as she could. Everything was hunting. Everything felt like it was on fire! She felt like she had falling into a boiler. She is able to get herself to shore. Everything was still burning.

Her skin.

Her eyes.

Everything inside and out was _burning._

That's when she saw a clear poor of water, and saw the new her. Bleached skin. Hair green with some orange. And eyes even greener. Shayera at first just screams as loud as she could at her new look, but then, the true damage came into effect. Her mind. Her mind have been warp, set on fire, and let burning. She started to...laugh. And laugh, and just keep on laugh. She saw the truth. She have been...reborn...into something so new. And she had the Batman to thank. So sure, it was Red Hood that took her hostage, but it was the Bat that let her fall into the chemicals, and not even try to save her. Yes, she would need to...talk with...Batsy...and besides, this city needed something real new and hot! First...she needed a name for her.

Joker? No.

The Bleached Bird? No.

The Wingless Hawk? Nope.

The Mocking Bird? No...wait...Yes. Yes! That's shall be her new name! Mocking Bird! Not Shayera Sanders. Shayera Sanders was dead! Gone! Left the building! Gone on vacation! She laughs even more as she walks back to Gotham. Now, she only needed a outfit to show off to the Bat, and a little gang of her own.

And she had just the group she could makes her's.

Red Hood gang. They boss was most likely in jail, and thous left needed some new leader, and who else better for a leader then her!

 _"Time to get into action! Ohhh! I can't WAIT to meet Batman again!_ _Hahahaha! Look out Gotham!_ _The_ _Mocking Bird is here to have fun, and start a body court!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**OOC: Note. I do not own the JL, or anything else. Just this story.**

 **Shayera Hol as...Red Hood!**

 **Warehouse.** **Outside of Gotham. Earth.**

Shayera coughs more blood as she try to take air in as Joker beats her with the crowbar. "Now, how about you tell good old uncle Joker what i what to know, and we go out for ice cream. How about?" Shayera just looks at her, and does not say a word. "All right. Have it your's way. I needed a work anyway." Joker said he took a another swing, and the crowbar comes down hard.

To know why Shayera with getting beat with a crowbar by Joker, we must go back a few hours. The JL had learn of some very odd shipping from North Africa, and the Middle East to Gotham so of course, they move to find the latest ship, and find out who was behind it. She, the founding mesmbers. and a few others move to attack to ships that was dock at Gotham. (Batman was not very happy about so many heroes in his city, but they was able to let them in 'his' city.) It was a piece of cake, till one of the thugs shot Superman with some magic staff, sending him flying. The thug was a good shot, so it took a little whine to deal with him. After they took him down. (By one Thanagarian you should all know.) they look in the ships, and found it was lorded with magical relics of all sorts, from books to scrolls, to stuff like the staff, and much more. They took the stuff to Doctor Fate to take a look at whine Shayera and some others was sent to look for relics that was taking off the ships before the JL got to them. Hol had learn of a possible location, AKA, this very warehouse, and was about to call the others about it when the Joker jump her, and gas her. (Thankful, not Joker venom.) and the next thing she knew, she was tie up, with the Joker 'asking' her about the relics, what do the JL got, and stuff like that. She had told him to go to hell, and some very colorful words to the insane comedian. That cause her getting beat by the mad man.

"You know, bird brains, i always had respect for you, you know? Oh sure! You try to blow up the whole world, but hey! Who i'm i to judge? I also heard about your little love thing with Lantern boy. So sad! But hey, you can't go wrong with a girl from the wild." This made Shayera to look at Joker with even more hate. "You leave him, and Vixen out of this! You can beat me to death if you what, but _cough..._ but you don't lay a hand on them! You already try to kill Lantern once!" "Try to kill him? Hmm..when was that..." Joker started to think. "Oh! I remember! That little party in Vegas! Good times! had no idea you two was a thing! I would try to blow both of you up had i knew! Maybe next time, i try real hard the next try around." Shayera was about to say some more, but he started to beat her again.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"We need to find her Now!" John yells at the group. "We find her John, don't worry." Superman said, but he knew it would not help. They was all worry. He knew the Lantern was feeling the same fear when someone you care for deeply have been taking. The Kryptonian have had felt the same feeling when ever Lois was in trouble. Yes, he had save her, and others more then once, but the very idea of failing to save her...he did not what to think on it.

"Don't worry!? She's been capture by that nut, and done God's know what to her!" "John's right! I mean, what's the point of standing around whine Shay is out they!" Flash said, his face was a mix of worry, and angry. Worry for what might happen to Shay, and angry for nor being they to help her. "Shayera is a strong warrior. I know she can deal with the Joker." Said Diana, but she was worry herself. After the Thanagarian help her in Tartarus, she put Shayera part in the Invasion behind her, and work to be friends with her once more, and they was close, 'Girlfriends' as Vixen calls it. She knew of the madness of the Joker. The Joker came very close to killing Superman himself. If Joker could do that, Gods by with Hol.

The reason why the JL could not find her was that the Joker was using some relic to block out any try they could try and really anything. Not Superman powers, or the Ring could find her, but they was working on it. "J'onn, anything?" Ask Superman. The Martian was trying to use his telepathy powers to try to find her. Whine even that did not work at first, but they was making progress. "I feel...pain...angry...She's hunt, and hunt greatly. I still can't find." Said the Martian. "That's it!" Said the Green Lantern. "I'm going to go look for Shayera, and i am going to find her!' He yells at them as he flew out. "John! Wait!" But he was gone.

* * *

 **Warehouse.**

"Hmm. You know, i don't think this is working. I know! Let's try something new!" Joker said, dropping the crowbar, and going to get something. Shayera coughs even more blood. A lot of bones was broken, and/or fractured. She already started to lose feeling in parts of her body, but she would not unconscious. Joker would do something to wake up, but also she would not give up. Even in her state, she would get out alive, either by herself, or the JL (AKA: John) found her.

Joker came back...with her own mace. "Hey! Put that down...i don't what you dirty hands all over it, and..." Joker took a swing. "What was that? I think you need to finish what you are saying first." He said as the mace came down again, even harder. If the crowbar was bad, then her mace was ten times as worst. She could hear her bones breaking apart from the force of the mace, not still not crying. She had not cry not a bit, not letting the Joker getting that honor of that, but with her mace...

Joker then goes over, and spend out a wing. "Wait...what...what are you doin..." She realize it very fast. "No...no don't you..." And the Joker shattered her wing. "AHH! YOU FUCKING MONSTER! MY WING! FUCK!" She cry out in God awful pain as he either beats the wing, or either dancing on the wing. "What's wrong? Oh! I forgot! The other one!" She try to stop him, but her body could not move very fast. And the Joker did the same to the other wing. "So...what you think?" Shayera slowly looks up at her, and then spits in his face, which was fully blood since by now, her lungs have either puncture, collapse, or was about to. As he wrap it off. "Hmm...looks like we need more. Get ready. " And then a another swing.

* * *

 **Gotham.**

 ** _"John! John you they?"_** It was Flash over the JL Comm ear piece the Lantern had. "What is Wally? I'm busy, and..." _**"We found Shay!"**_ "What?" Was all he could say as he stops in the air. **_"Fate and J'onn found where she at! Some_** ** _Warehouse right outside the city! We trying to get to it, but Joker's men is trying to stop us! It's on you man!"_** And without anything thinking, John rush to where it was it.

 _"Hold on_ _Shayera. Just hold on damn it!"_

* * *

 **Warehouse.**

"Well, i think i should get going, things to take care of. It's been fun. Maybe we can do it so more next time. Bye!" Joker said as he left a barely alive, bloody, Thanagarian on the floor, bleeding, broken wings, and a ton more stuff. But even after all that, after he's left, she's pull herself up by pure will, and limps very slowly to the door. She falls down halfway they, and is force to drag himself to it. When she does, it is lock. She try's to think of something when she's it. Bombs. Over a few dozen bombs, and they about to go off.

Shayera eyes goes big in shock and horror, but then, normal, and just waits for it to go off. She should have know the Joker would not let her live. No, if her beating did not kill her, his bombs will. They was to be no rescue. No cavalry. No one busting in at the last few seconds and saving her. She, Shayera Hol, was about to die, and she was OK with that fact. Even before the Invasion, and coming to Earth, she had done bad stuff, like a lot of bad stuff to rise in rank. Before Earth, she always saw it as her duty to her home and people, but now, she had serious guilt about it all. She talk to Diana, and Vixen about a little bit of it, but not all. And even after the Invasion, she felt like she should have been punish for it. Yes, her exile from the JL and almost everything, save a few, hating her, and her world falling, but she still at times felt like they should have been more, and looks like she is about to get it.

 _"John...i'm so sorry, but...i hope you and the others live long, great lives. Goodbye John."_

 **BOOM!**

* * *

 **BOOM!**

The warehouse blew up in a maelstrom of fire. John is is sent back by the bast. Everyone in Gotham, and the area around saw it...like the Justice League, just as they beat the last of Joker's men. They all have a look of horror and _"No...it can't end like this"_ on they faces. Wally is the best to recover, and rush to the site, pushing himself, with the others right behind.

John is about, and just can't believe what just happen. He was almost they! He had just got the the warehouse when the bombs had gone off. "NO! Shayera!" He rush to the burning wreck of what was the warehouse. "Shayera! Shayera!" He calls out, search everywhere, lifting rubble with his ring. He finds her mace, giving him a little hope. Shayera!" And then, to his horror, he sees a hand from under some rubble. He lifts the rubber off her, and they she is. The body of Shayera Hol. Even with the bast, and the rubble, he could still she was beating and beating so badly. Her wings was all blended, and it was not from the bombs. When...when he finds that clown...

He slowly picks up her body, and starts to walk away. Flash shows up. "John! Did you...oh God...Shay..." Wally froze when he saw Lantern with the dead Thanagarian in his arms. The others show up, and they can't believe their eyes, and really don't what to. The League had fail. The Joker won. Shayera was dead, and the Joker long gone. They had all fail a great hero, and friend. They all stop in they tracks. Thous with hats, like Arrow, took them off. Some even took off they masks. "John...i'm sorry...John? John?" Said Vixen as she walks up to John, but he just walks on pass her. She is about to go after him, but is stop by Flash, already crying out his eyes.

A man carrying a dead lover needed to be alone.

* * *

 ** _One Year later._**

 _"Take off the mask now." Said John as he hold down the Red Hood, wings and all."Fine, but you not going to like what you see." She slowly puts a hand behind her mask, and took it off. John eyes goes big as he lets go, and walks back in_ _shock and horror. "No...no..no.. it can't..it can't be you..."_

 _The woman gets up, picks up her mask, and the face of_ _Shayera Hol looks right back at him with hard eyes. "Hello John."_


	9. Chapter 9

**OOC: Note. I do not own the JL, or anything else. Just this story.**

 **Shayera Hol as...Green Arrow!**

 **Green Arrow Hidout. Star City. Earth.**

John slowly opens his eyes, and try's to remember what happen. _"Ah! Feels like someone jump up and down on my chest and then...wait..._ _Shayera!"_ John remembers. Some assassin attack the business deal party, and Shayera had gone missing. He try to look for her whine helping people get out the building whine the police and that arrow woman dealt with the hitman. His sense of duty and the need to find Shayera had him get his gun out and deal with the hitman, who was busying trying to kill the arrow woman. The woman was behind a column, whine the hitman with some cyborg looking eye was trying to shoot her up. He had try to take him out...only to get a chest full of holes from the guy. His last remember was the woman yelling his name as he blacks out. So how the hell was he alive, and here?

To give you some more information, Shiera 'Shayera' Hall was his ex-girlfriend, and owner of Hawkeye Inc, one of the largest companies this side of the world. It came about when her grandfather bought out what was left of the Queens company. Now, she was not like thous rich boys and girls you see on TV, but she did party from time to time, and could care less about Hawkeye. He and Shayera dating for a long whine till the two had a...'falling out' and well...things happen. She did her own thing, whine he her got together with Mari. And then she was reported dead after her ship in the Mediterranean was gone. It hunt him deeply, not talking to anyone for a few days till Mari got him on his feet again. For 5 years, everything was fine...that Shayera came back from the dead, and turn this city on it's head. But onto more pressing matters.

He looks at his chest. No sign of bullets. Not that he was complain, but he really would like the truth about what was going on. He gets off from the table, and looks around. A rather open area with medical equipment and stuff like that. They also a statue of some Egyptian statue thing. He gets up, and starts looking around. If it was the arrow woman, or someone else that save him, that may be, but he still could not trust them, not till he got a answer.

He walks around, keeping a eye out for anything off. He soon finds himself in what like the central of this place. They was computers everywhere, maps of both Star City, Seattle, and a few others, pictures of some serious high up people, with a few with arrows in them, a ton of ancient Egyptian stuff, a very large truck with more then a few locks on it, racks of bows and arrows, and at the central of it all, was the Green Arrow outfit. _"So it is the Arrow hidout, but why save me?"_ John had mix feelings on the Arrow. Yes, she was taking down some serious bad people on a daily bases, but he never been a fan of 'Heroes in outfits' Yes, whine the Justice Guild of America comics he read as a kid taught him a few things, people with powers and dressing out in outfits don't mix that well. Sure, they was that Flash guy, Batman, and Superman, but still, something was going to backfire. Whine the Arrow did not have any powers, it was still the same. Maybe if he had powers, like say the Green Guardsman, maybe he would think different.

As he looks though a book, (Which he finds is in hieroglyphics) he sees some pictures. Pictures of Shayera, her family, friends and even a few of him. _"The hell? Why does the Arrow have pictures of_ _Shayera, me, and her family?"_ He thought as he picks one up. It was her in collage, he took the picture. And the real odd thing about it was they was all frame, like the woman had broken into Shayera home and took them, or made copies of them. Was the Arrow after her? Yes, she was the CEO of Hawkeye Inc, but Shayera was no rat. She was not like all thous others whose pictures was on a wall, with a few already taking down by said Arrow. Yes, she had a hot tempered woman and likes to get into fights, and her family did start Hawkeye out of what was Queen Industries after the whole family die on a safari (Which was already dirty) but she was always good at heart, and try to help people (Which is how half her fights started.) And even if she was...Arrow woman would need to get pass him before she got to her...and then talk with Shayera.

Just then, he heard something coming from behind a wall. John made his way, and cracks the door open a little, and they she was. The Green Arrow. She had hood on, and was training. She was shooting arrows like she was a living machine, even John had to be amazing by this, however, what he needed to know why arrow save him, and is she going after Shayera. He slowly enters the room, and try's to get the drop on the Arrow, but just then, she turns and kicks him hard, sending John hard across the room. As he try's to get up, he finds a arrow right in his face. He looks up, and sees the face of Shayera as the face of Green Arrow.

"Shayera?"

"Hey John."

* * *

 **Later.**

"All right. I need to know why. I mean, you always like picking a fight, but going out with a bow and arrow is not you. I mean, you did not even how to to use one before." Said John as Shayera right was in chair. "Things happen. And i mean a ton of it happen in a good 5 years." She said, messing with a arrow. John picks to risk it, and ask her this. "What really happen on the island?" That made Hall to give him hard eyes. "No." "Shayera. You never talk about what happen. I, your family, hell, everyone thought you was dead for 5 years, then you get found on a island in the Mediterranean with a body cover in scars, and now, the Green Arrow. Come on, Shayera." "I said no." She turns to the side, still messing with the arrow. "All right. How about you only tell me parts of the story?" John said, trying to reason with Shayera. He needed to know why. Yes, they relationship was over, and her got together with Mari when her ship was reported to have gone down, but now with Shayera alive, and back, even someone like John did not know what to do. When she came home, she was so...odd. She stay away from most people, even him. The only person she really talk to was Wally, and a few others. And as the CEO of Hawkeye, she let other people run her business, and then start up whole divisions of R&D, medical, and infrastructure, helping the city a lot.

She turns to look at him. "All right. I tell you, but not the whole thing. You will not try to ask questions. You will not tell anyone. And i shall only tell you more when i what to. Got it?" John said yes, better then nothing.

"All right. After my ship got sent into the sea, i was in a life boat for a few days till i found the island. I foolish thought i been found in a week, so i just took it easy. That bit me in my ass real hard."

* * *

 _ **Island. 5 years ago.**_

 _ **The rain start to come down ever harder.**_ ** _Shayera was cold, wet, and piss off. "Where...the hell...are they!" She yells to herself, wounding why no one show up._**

* * *

"I try to find somewhere to hold up, but i end meeting a man. A Egyptian colonel by the name of Gamal that was sent to the island to die. He show me more then a few things. Then i found out that they was more people on the island."

* * *

 ** _Shayera was tie up in some camp. She trying to use her bow, and up getting capture by these. Normally, someone would be happy to see them, but she knew they was not here to help. Some man name_** ** _Fyers kept asking her about the Egyptian man, saying he was a terrorist, or something like that, but really look like she was born the other day._**

 ** _Fyers came back in with a another man with some odd black and orange mask name_** ** _Wintergreen. Fyers asks again, and she tells him to go to hell._** ** _Fyers turns to the mask man and tells him to 'Get started." The mask man ask gets out a very large knife and starts to cut her up._**

* * *

"They did that for a whine. Fyers order Wintergreen to kill me when Gamal bust in and got me out. I then met a woman name Shado, and a man name Slade Wilson. And that's it for now." She said, turning to get her outfit now. "That's it? I mean, it's not really a good way to." John started to say, but was cut off by her. "Remember the deal? I tell you more later, but now, what about you? I you who i am. Will you try to stop me?"

"I what to, but i know i can't. Your one of the most hard head woman i ever met, but you just can't keep doing this without help. "And what? You be my sidekick?" She said, now in her Green Arrow outfit. "Sidekick? No, like someone on equal footing. You help dealing with this." She looks at him, and then smile. All right...you can help, but try to keep up." And like that, she was off.

" Shayera! Wait up!"


	10. Chapter 10

**OOC: I do not own Hawkgirl, or anything JL. Just this story.**

 **Shayera Hol as...The Spectre!**

 **New York City. Earth.**

New York City. The Empire State. The Big City. The Big Apple. The Melting Pot. The Capital of the World. It had many names, such was a city like New York. First built by the Dutch as a colony by the name of New Amsterdam. It grew, and grew, drawing people of many backgrounds all over the nation and world to it. It became a premier gateway for immigration, the way for a new life in the USA. Some made it, but many did not. For while the city was amazing, it was also dark. Very, very dark. A city of sin, and crime, many call it. Others call it Gotham sister city. Corruption on every level. Homicide. Rape. Robbery. Arson. Crime of every kind happen every day. The heroes of the world, such as the Justice League, and the normal police did the very best they could, and they did, but one could not stop the evil, the dark side of nature.

However...they was one that could do something about it. That someone was gone for a long time, but was now back.

 _The_ _Spectre._

* * *

 **Nighttime. Roof. New York City.**

The JL always did patrols in the major cities of Earth. Gotham, Metropolis, Keystone, Midway, DC, LA, London, just to name a few. Most of the time, was just to keep a eye out for any supervillains, or just normal/sort of normal criminals. They also did patrols when they heard something very out of the ordinary. Yes, Earth had standards of what is what, and if something was very odd, the JL would look into it.

And so that was the reason why Batman, Wonder Woman, and Flash was in New York for this one. The League had real of reports of a 'White skin woman with wings, a green cloak killing criminals by the pound.' Of course, this rise a few eyebrows, and when the group saw pictures of this woman killing aftermath. (That even made the strongest what to throw up of what their saw.) While the JL wanted to send a lot more members, but Superman, and a few others did not what to cause a panic. While news was already getting out, the police, and state was doing they best to keep the bloodiest of the details away for the time, so the JL sent out 3 members till the League try to find out more, and put a end to this woman, who, and what she may be, and what she was up too.

"So...how exactly do we find 'Ms. Green Hood who rips apart people' again? I mean, you like the master of this stuff, but really, this one just creeps me, Bats." Said Wally West, AKA: The Flash. Even since he first learn about this woman, and what she was doing. She was like a evil Bats, times 10, and even worst 'issues' But yet, they was something...drawing him to be on this little patrol. Maybe it kill him, or maybe he get to find out why. And it was...hat time of year again.

"She has pattern, and from what i seen, this is the most likely place she will attack." Said the Dark Knight. From what could gather, the group was most likely dealing with a magical being of some sort. Possibly a soul of a young teen, or woman killed, and now has come back for vengeance. The Bat himself have dealt with such things back in Gotham, a another reason why he did not like magic in anyway. At least he never had to deal with the spirits of parents. That he was very thankful for.

"It does not matter if it has a pattern of any kind. We need to put a end to it" Said Wonder Woman. While she was a warrior, she was also a peace maker, and what this woman, or what ever it was going just too far. Even she wold show mercy to a foe, but not this one. This one kill without mercy, or any emotions of any kind, if the reports are to be true. One was that this woman kill a whole gang, even thous who beg for they lives, she just rip they legs off, and threw them over the side of a tall building.

"Your right Di, but...you know...it's that time of the year again, and after this, maybe we can...talk about Shayer..." Said the Flash, but before he could say more, the Amazon got right into Wally face. "Listen! Your my friend, and ally, but you shall not, and will not even say that traitor! She deserve death after what she did! Now not a another word about her!" She yell at him, and then turn her back at Flash. He was about to try to say something, but he looks at the Bat, and knew it was better to deal with this later, after this.

You see, this is the month of Thanagarian invasion ending just last year. It was sort of like Mardi Gras to most everyone on Earth, and who would not up and down for this event? Well, Wally was one. You see... Shayera died. As you all well know, she was really a spy/scout to Earth to learn about it weak points and it's heroes, allowing her people to quickly take over the whole world and capture the League. Of course, he was more then mad at her for what she did, but he could never stay at the girl. Shayera end up having a major change of heart, and help them get free, and told them what her people was really up to. (Planing on blowing up planet would mess up anyone's day.) She end up getting capture, and while the JL move to put a stop to the Thanagarians plans, Shayera fought her 'boyfriend' and commander of the whole thing, Hro Talak. They still don't know what really happen, but...Talak end up killing Sahy. Wally never felt worst when he heard what happen. Yes, they save the day, but the group would have never had done without Sahy, and she was gone. He also heard that John just murder Talak over it, and did not what to know what happen with that.

With the death of Talak, and they device destroy, the Thanagarians left, but victory felt empty for him. He could not even start to think about what John was feeling. Her funeral was small. Only Di did not show up. Wally, and John was still not happy at that.

After that, the JL grew, and everyone move on. Well, almost everyone. John was with Vixen, but everyone could feel like he was hiding something. Diana always talk about about Shay, no matter what. Almost started a few fights in the past. As for himself, he try his very best and hope that Shayera was in a much better place, and starting fights.

After a while, the group does not find the unknown woman, but did not up fighting a gang attacking a woman near a alleyway. The 3 heroes make quick work, but the gang leader flees down the alley with the heroes after him.

And that is when they met..saw.. _her..._

The 3 are suddenly threw onto the air and sent into a wall, pin. Not Batman tech, nor Wonder Woman strength, nor Flash power to pass though things could help. What they saw made they eyes near pop of they heads. Over the gang leader, floating, was a tall, white skin looking female with large wings. No one could see the man face. **"Ted B. Jones. Your time has come.** **Vengeance is now. Your sins shall burn you."** It said in the most ghostly, dark voice anyone had ever heard. "Fuck You!" Yells Ted as he pulls out a gun, and opens fires at the thing. This only make it more piss off as the bullets does not harm it, and only pass though it's body. **"They is noting to save you now, Jones. Do you not remember what you did last** **month? You started a fire, costing the lives of 5 children. Do you hear their cries of pain? Cries of revenge? I do. You shall now pay for your actions."** And with that, she lifts her right hand, and fire came out. She looks down, and threw it at the gang leader, smiling. The 3 heroes look on in horror as Jones is burn alive in a green fire. Whole blocks could hear his cries for help as the fire over came him. The woman lands on the ground as Jones dies and body falls in front of her. She looks at the heroes, and then they are let go from the wall. This is when they could see the face of this woman with burning green eyes.

It was Shayera .

"...Shay...is that you?" Said Flash to be find some words to say, however, the thing with Shayera could sat anything, Wonder Woman. "Traitor!" She yells as she rush at the woman. "Diana! No!" Said the Bat, but she did not listen. Diana threw a punch at the green cloak woman. However, the woman caught it like it was noting. She lifts the Amazon into the air, and smash very hard into the ground, breaking some bones, whine at the same time, crushing her hand. She yells in pain as Batman throws some explosive batarangs at this Shayera looking woman, causing smoke. Flash moves in, but when the smokes clears, she's gone. Wally helps Di up as Batman keep a lookout for this cloak woman. He turns and is sent flying by the woman. The Bat lands on the ground hard, breaking a few bones.

"Hey! Shayera! Shay! It's us! It's me! Wally!" Flash said, hoping that it might help. She looks a at him a second. **'Wally..."** But just as fast, angry fill her face again. And Flash finding himself ram onto the street. Flash quickly moves out of the way of her next attack. "Shay! I don't what to fight you, not you not giving me much choice!" If this really was 'Shayera', and he knew it to be her, fighting her is something he really did not what to, but now she was...something else.

'Shayera' just looks at him, before sending fireballs at Flash. He dough each one, making her more piss. He is about to rush punch her, when she turns into a green mist, and wraps around him, holding him down. Flash try's to get free, but fails. The green mist leaves him, and the cloak Shayera reappear, one foot holding him like it was a boulder. She started to think when Wonder Woman and Batman got back on their feet, even with they injuries, will still fight this...thing. 'Shayera' looks at them, and then at Wally again. She then lifts up her foot, and Wally gets back up. **"Thank the God himself for letting you this one night, mortals."** Said 'Shayera' as she turn into green mist again. **"But know this, i shall not be so merciful when we cross paths again, or your sins come to me, for i am...THE SPECTRE!"**

And then she was gone.

* * *

 **Watchtower. A hour later.**

"OK...what the hell was that?" Said Flash in the founders meeting room. It has been a hour since that little 'battle' with Shayera... Spectre..whatever that thing was with Sahy face on it. "It was most likely some kind of angry spirit, someone that has comeback to get revenge on what took it's life." Said the Bat. He did not believe that it was Shayera soul, or that again, the possibly was their. God, he hated this kind of stuff.

"But if it was...what if it was Shayera." Said Green Lantern. Ever since John had heard about what happen and that it could have been Shayera, it was on he could think about. It was like a building have falling on him, and it won't let up till he found the truth.

"If it is her, we need to put her down, now!" Said, dealing with her mess up hand. It would heal, but it would take time. "She's still a traitor, no matter what. And i am going to send her back to where she's belongs." "What did you say?" Said John, now getting angry at what the Amazon said about Shayera. "Her soul could be a slave to that Spectre thing, and you still mad about the invasion." "Yes, a traitor, no matter what, must die." Superman could see a fight was about to happen between Wonder Woman and Lantern. "Guys, we can't fight over this, it would only make things worst."

 **"You are right, Last Son of** **Krypton."** Said a great, powerful voice. The members turn and saw it was Doctor Fate himself. "Fate? How did you...never mind." Said Superman, knowing how powerful the man was. Fate was a member of the JL, but did not show up much after a few months...right around this Spectre show up. "Doc. you know about this thing?" Ask Flash as Fate took a seat in J'onn chair. ( J'onn was away in space, and would be back in a few hours.) **"Yes. I know much of Spectre. We fought together a few times in the past."** "Wait, you was a ally to that thing?" Said Di, giving the Doctor a hard look, but was stop by the Dark Knight from saving anything.

 **"Yes. And i shall tell you of him, and what this have to do with** **Shayera Hol. The Spectre is a cosmic entity and the very physical embodiment of God's vengeance on Earth. He was once a demon that sided with Lucifer Morningstar during the war. When Lucifer lost, he beg for God to forgive him, and so,after having his** **memory and consciousness wiped from existence.** **he was made the Spirit of Vengeance. It was Spectre who** **was the one who punished Cain for the murder of his brother Abel. It was Spectre that destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah, that humbled the Pharaoh and killed the first-born of Egypt. It was him that brought down the walls of Jericho and stopped the sun in its tracks. For centuries the Wrath of God has punished and humbled mankind."**

The group looks at Fate like he was mad, but they knew he was telling the truth. This... Spectre...was all of God, THE God, anger and vengeance. The JL had face such things before, this spirit was something made by the highest of powers, and deal out justice since the start of mankind. "So...how does Shay fit in with all this..and why has no one ever heard of him till now?" Ask Flash.

 **"A good question, Wally West. Since the** **birth, and death of Jesus of Nazareth, Spectre was force to take on a human host to keep him in this realm, and in check. A soul that has** **met unjust deaths, and sought vengeance.** **Sprctre also has never** **operated in the public eye, and gained world-wide recognition..well, till now. It was in 1940 that a man,** **detective Jim Corrigan, was kill, and he become the latest host for Spectre, even giving him his name. He was the host for many years, and it was this time the two was one. You see, the past hosts before Corrigan was not aware who him, and was a separate entity in its own right. However, with Jim Corrigan, the two became one. Souls and minds thought and acted the same. Each thought the same thing. Jim Corrigan was the Spectre, and the Spectre was Jim Corrigan. This lasted for many years, but then something happen. Corrigan was able to find peace, and the** **Spirit of Vengeance was never heard from again. Now, with his return, and if what you say is true, that Shayera Hol has become the new host."**

"What? No...Shayera was always a hard head woman, and..she would become some mad ghost thing with anger issues." Said John, not wanting to believe that Sahyera has become some host for that thing. "They got to be a way to, you know, get Shay to not be the host?" Ask Flash, hoping the Doctor could do something. ANYTHING! To help Shay. **"I fear not. Even i do not have such powers. The only to do so is to have** **Shayera Hol to willing level the** **Spectre, and from what i know, this is very unlikely. The only way would be to have her kill the man who ending her, but he is now dead."** John looks away. He did not kill Hro Talak, just beat him to near death, and left him to die.

"So what now? How do we deal with something like the Sprctre?" Said Superman. He knew that even him, thanks to his wreak point to magic, would be pounding into the, along with most of the JL. Right now, they needed something to court act this thing. **"I say this. A** **division of the Justice League, made up of all people with skills in the magical arts, a Dark Justice League. While the Sprctre is powerful, even he, or should i say, she, can be stop if it comes to that. I shall go and find others that can join. You should do the same."** Fate said, opening a Ankh gateway, but before traveling into it, turn to John, with a even more serious voice. **"** **John Stewart. Take care. I fear she may come after you, and** **Mari McCabe."** And then Fate was gone.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK._**

 _A week after the end of the Thanagarian invasion._

 _Limbo._

 _Purgatory_

 _This white nothingness._

 _They was nothing._

 _Pure Nothing._

 _Shayera_ _has been here for a week. A week after...she was kill._

 _She did know her people was going to destroy Earth, a world she had came to live, along with a man name John._

 _She deserve this. All of it._

 _She only hope that her friends stop her people, and will move on with they lives._

 _She hope they would forget about her, but that is very unlikely._

 _They would no love for her, not after what she did. They would most likely happy she was dead._

 _Even...John..._

 _Just then, she saw something. A green mist that was heading right to her._

 _Before she could do anything, it stops right in front of her, and takes the form of a man. **"**_ ** _Sahyera Hol...i offer you to be the new host of me. The Spectre. Be the Wrath of God. Be...The Spirit of Vengeance!"_**

 _Shayera_ _looks at this...Spectre. Was this real? The truth? What did she had to lose? Nothing. If she became this thing...host, she could...try to undone what she has done. The_ _invasion, and so many other things she done to rise in rank._

 _She could be a hero. A true hero._

 _"Yes."_

 _Spectre smile._

 _And the new_ _Spectre was born._


	11. Chapter 11

**OOC: I do not own Justice League, or anything else. Just the story itself. Credit is due to** **dragonscales00 for helping me with this. Hope you like.**

 **This one came to me around/right after Halloween after reading a comic about something very much like this.**

Once more, it was the time of Halloween On Earth and on the Watchtower, it was busy. Before, the JL did not celebrate it, but after it grew, it slowly became a time to have fun, much to the dislike of people like Batman and much more serious members. Already, the party was high with fun. Some was on Earth, keeping a eye out if the Society tried anything during this time of the year. (Or to get away from the party)

For one member, Flash was making his way to Shayera room. He talk her into coming to the party, but she had not show up yet for some knew she still thought that she didn't belong ton have fun with the other members, but he was determined to get her out of her shell. He made his way to her room and knocked on the door. He waited, waited, whistled while be waited, and eventually an hour had passed and the party was about to begin. Flash was irritated as his stomach grumbled. No one knew where she went and while he might have worried he knew she was here in the tower since he saw her about three hours ago. Wherever she was, he hoped he can find her soon. His hunger was growing quickly. "Shay! It's me! Wally! You in?" He said as he knocks on her door some more. Noting. "Shayera? Come on! John going to be they! And Vixen, Di, Suprs, the whole gang! Even Bats is here!" Still, not a sound. "Hmm" He did a quick run around the tower for her, and then came back to the door. He knew he should not do this, but he was hungry, and where else could his best friend by?

He enters and find it very dark. Like the widow was shut and the only light was coming from...a altar? Yes,it was a Altar. It dozens of candles, odd symbols, ancient looking drawings of what look like Thanagarians in battle , but look like Conquistadors for some reason.

But what draw his eye was food. They was bowls and plates full of fruits, breads, rolls, spices and more. A lot of it look alien, but others was human made. It smell amazing. Look real good too. Should he? He quickly swiped one fruit and chomped on it. It was perfectly ripe. He savored the juice running down his throat and before he knew it, the fruit was finished. He glanced around the room and swiped another... and then another... and then another. Before he knew it, half the food was gone from the altar. _"Ah man. Shay going to so piss when she finds out._ " He thought as he look at the Altar. Suddenly, a cold wind hit him. Wind? In space? Creepy. Maybe he just thought it in his head? No matter. He needed to fix this and fast. But how? He did not know half the stuff he ate and he was not the best at cooking, sadly Just then, Wally felt someone else in the same room, and heavy breathing. He turns and almost jumps out of his skin. Before him, was look like a Thanagarian male. The thing had ancient armour and a hamlet on, almost like a Conquistador and the ones in the drawings. It had very, very white skin, almost rotting skin, with stab holes and dry blood. It eyes was black as space and empty. And what stand out was red hair that could come from only one person.

"Shay? Is that you? Wow. That is a amazing costume! Really! Looks just so real!" Wally thought it was Shay, getting into the spirit of the day and playing a joke on him with her outfit. (Creepy, but real good). He grabbed the wrist and proceeded to drag the rotting costumed 'hero' to the party. As he left, he never noticed Shayera walking back to her room on the other side of the wall. She walked into her room with her hands full of mountain berries to complete the ritual and stopped in horror. So the bowl fell from her hands and the berries scattered across her room. Somebody had eaten from the altar."No...no...no...No..No!" Shayera was panicked and panicked very bad. This can not be happening. It just can't! She look and saw the bloody footprints leaving her room. Who...Who ate from the Altar and took... The thing to...

Party was tonight.

Wally got her to come to said party...

WALLY!

As it hit her, Flash had taking, unknowingly, the undead spirit of a bloodthirsty conqueror, to the party. "Hey guys! Looks at Shay!" He call out. The JLU members turn and saw. Some was creep out at such a costume, but others like it for it realistic look. Batman, Superman, John, and Wounder Woman already got feelings from "Shay" but before they could act, Elongated Man walk up to "Shayera" "Wow. I got to say, that's heck of a outfit." He said, unknowingly sealing his doom. The undead man turn his head with a crack and said, in ancient words...

"You shall be first."

Before anything or anyone could do or say anything, the conqueror pulls out the ancient family sword, made of the finest Nth and blacksmiths of his time, slashed Elongated Man across the chest, blood blasting out. And then a arm. A shock waves sent all the heroes flying into walls before they could stop him as the undead Thanagarian punch his hand into Ralph, ripping out his heart and then a bright ball of white was horrified for a minute when she ennetr the room before she leapt into action. She had her mace charged in hand and collided with her ancestor, pushing him off the bleeding body of Ralph. The ancestor roll across the floor before getting up and crossing sword with her mace. "Fool!" He yells as they battle "You dare try to cut down Setroc Hol! Founder of the Empire, winged devil of Krypton, destroyer and master of a countless of world's and races!" "Shut up you bag of bones!" She uppercut him and then sent him into a wall. He got up only to be ram thought said wall into a hallway. The conqueror is able to slash her on the side and then leg. She falls back and blocks his next attack, getting a hit to his face. Setroc sees he must pall back. A portal of blackish opens up and be flees before Sharyea could go after him.

"By Nth and Omar...he's gone...he's free. And who knows where. Ralph dead... " She then realize she must tell the JL. Tell them of who he was and all that. Something that makes her what to do the Invasion all over again then tell them. She walks back to the room...only to be knock down hard by a punch by a piss off Amazon. Well, so much for they new friendship and putting the past behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

**OOC: I do not own anything, but this story. DC, Obsidian, and Bethesda. Hope you like. Credit is due to dragonscales00 for helping me.**

 **With the r** **elease of the great thing that is Fallout 4, I thought I do some Fallout base fics for this.**

 **Shayera as the...Vault Dweller!**

 **Fallout Earth V1. Some time after the fall of the Master.**

Before the Great War, the town that once was a nice place in California. Good people. Good place for your local family, but then the Great War happen. In the aftermath, the small town fell apart, as the first raider groups came about and no one could truly hold the place together. Now it was just one of many ruins of the past. No one really lived here now beside the odd ghoul, or group passing by.

Suddenly, a portal opens on main street. Out from the portal was the founding members of the Justice League. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Manhunter, and Hawkgirl. The portal seal behind them.

WAIT WAIT WAIT!" cried out Flash, speeding towards where the last place the portal was. The portal was gone though and the others watched on as Flash tried to look for another area of where the portal might have been.

"Wally," said Shayera, "Calm down."

Nov 13"By the Gods, where are we?"said Diana. The others looked around and made they eyes became real big. Around them was ruins buildings of all sorts. Odd 50s looking burn out cars was here and they, at what was city hall, was what look like the American flag, but with 14 white stars and not 50. Shayera took a step and accident kick a skull off a skeleton. She quickly took a step back from it.

"Just where the Hell are we?" Said John, the Green Lantern as Batman goes up to A newspaper stand with Superman.

Batman was shocked to read the date and showed it to Superman. His eyebrows nearly went up beyond his hairline. "We're in the future." said Superman. "What?" said Flash, surprised. "We're past 200 years in the future." said Batman, showing them the newspaper. It read 2077, May 13. "Dude," said Flash, "and it's a Friday. Unlucky."

"Now not the time Flash." Said the Bat as re in the papers and then heading to City Hall, Superman going after him "Wait, so if this is the future, then they going to be some real big war?" Said Flash as he looks at the papers. "I am not so sure, Flash. They is something very odd about this...place." said J'onn. Shayera and Diana started to take to the sir when the others look in the buildings when the JL heard gunshots and yelling.

The heroes turn they heads at the source of the fighting and made they to where it was coming. Before them was a group of wild looking men and women arm with very odd looking guns and outfits fighting a women in a blue jumpsuit with a yellow 13 on the back and a helmet on. She took aim with her rifle and blew the head off one of the attackers. The Justice League were momentarily stupefied at the show of brutality that was being exhibited but Superman was the first to break free and quickly incapacitated the attackers, not willing to allow anymore bloodshed.

The others rushed in and the woman in the blue jumpsuit warily keeping her distance from them, her weapon at the ready to fire at them.

"Who the fuck are you? Some kind of nuts who read too many prewar comics?" said the jumpsuit woman, ready to blow these...people heads off. She was NOT in the mood! "Hey, take it easy. We just trying to help." said Flash, trying to get this lady to put her gun down. At the same time, something was up with her voice. It sounded like...Shayera. That can't be right, and yet...it sounding like her when she was more then a little mad. The jumpsuit woman look at Hawkgirl, and said "The hell? Who the hell are you?" She pointed the gun at Shayera head. The others are about to take action when the woman took off her helmet that was hiding her face and it was...

Shayera?!

Shayera blinked in surprise and, after finding words to say, said, "Apparently I'm you " "Nah," said the doppelgänger, putting her helmet back in, " there isn't no one here that can be me but me. Who the hell are you?" "My name is Shayera Hol. I'm a Thanagarian." "Thana-what? Is that a new faction? Are you from the Order?" questioned the woman, leveling her weapon back on Shayera.

"Order? What order?" said Diana. "The Brotherhood of Steel. The guys in power armor? " The just look at each other, not sure what she Wes talking about. "We are sorry. We add not sure what this Brotherhood is." Said J'onn. The other Shayera look at him. "You some kind of new Ghoul?" she said trying to find a way to deal with these guys. "How about a Vault?"

"A Vault?" said John.

"OK. You got 5 seconds to get the hell out or i start putting rounds in you." the other Shayera said, ready to put a few a few each of them. Her weapon was prepped and ready to unleash hell when it was suddenly out of her hands. She balked when she realized it was in the hands of the Red and yellow suited man. She backed away fearfully, not knowing how much power these people were packing when her alternate self spread her wings, flew above her and blocked her from escaping."We mean you no harm," said the ghoul man, "we just want to know where are.""Where else? You're in Highland Park." Said the doppelgänger.

"Highland park?" Said Superman. Highland park was a fail neighborhood project in California during the 50's. It never took off due to bad planing, and funding, and more He done a article on it. Only thing he found was a few foundations, half made roads, and buildings and left over equipment. And yet they was a whole town here. How? "Yes. A ghost town since the Great War." said doppelgänger, eyeing them. "Great War. So that what cause all this." said Batman, studying this woman. "Yes. Everybody knows of the War." she said, thinking. "You are not from around here add you?" "No. We been trying to tell you but you kept trying to shoot us." said Hawkgirl, very creep out by talking to this. ..other her. They was something in her eyes...her face..something deep. John could see it too. Feel it. But what was it?

"So what your name? I'm Flash." said Wally, always the nice one.

"...Shiera Hall. Now can someone tell me what the fuck are you guys? And what kind of name is Flash?" "Um, it's my codename you know? To keep my identity a secret?" said Flash, unsure how to really react to this Shayera. "Secret identity? Guys you are in the Wastelands." said Shiera.

"The Wastelands?" asked John, nervously rubbing his ring as he looked around the area. Vehicles rusted by age, shadowy remains of what used to be people were scattered across the sidewalks and streets, showing that there must have a mad dash for these poor people to try and find safety anywhere. The other Shayera noticed John's glump look and said, "Hey, don't look so sad. These shadows? It showed that their end was swift, they felt nothing when it happened." "How can you say that? These was still people." said the man of steel. These people did die fast, but the way she said and acted was like she could care less. But yet...she did. "And what did..happen?" Ask Wonder Woman. The amount of death and more was so great. Nuclear war looked to be the sad cause of all this but what cause this.

"Need a history lesson princess? Fine, but I only going to tell you once. It good back in the 21st century. Oil and all the other Resource was running out. The Europeans was in the Middle East in the 2050s and once the oil was gone over they, China fucking invaded Alaska in 2066. US invades China with power Amour. The old US annex Canada for the war. US kick China out in 2077. October 23th. Both nations blew up the world. And my family was all safe and sound up in Vault 13. The end." "What?" asked Flash, the brief history lesson actually causing more shock than his surroundings.

"You heard me," said Shiera, "Nuclear War has never looked good does it?"

"Wait, so what are vaults?" asked Flash.

"Dwellings for people who actually want to have a life. I was... exiled." confessed Shiera, deciding that these people were trustworthy. Shayera though heard the word exiled from her counterpart and said, "I was exiled too."

What you did to get exiled?" ask Shiera, wantingnt to know whet happen with this Hawk lady woman. "I was sent to Earth to learn of it of strong and wreak points for a war. When I learn that my people was going to destroy Earth...I switch sides. I then...left." Shayera told the short tale of it, John and the other JL look the other way as she did. It was not something they like to bring up.

" I see. You got lucky then wings." said the doppelganger. Wait what?"

"My Vault water chip broke down. No chip. No water. No Vault. The overseer sent me out to Vault. 15 to find another one. I found 15 but no one was home. I help the survivors of Vault 15 with they town, Shady Sands, from the Khans, a group of raiders and radscorpions, and save the town mayor kid, Tandi. I then travel to Junktown and help bring corrupt casino head Gizmo to justice with Darkwater., I help Harold bring the ghoul population of the Hub into equality with the humans in the Hub. That's when I got to Necropolis, old Bakersfield, a city of mutated humans called ghouls like your blue skin pal that look like zombies. I, fought off the Super Mutants that was ruling the place and get a Water Chip from Vault 12.

After that the Oversetha was concerned about the Super Mutants and sent me to deal with them. I found aid in the Brotherhood of Steel, old reamants of the army now all about technology. They sent me on a fools mission to get me kill, but I show them up and join up. They gave me the supplied and information I needed to head to the Boneyard..old LA. I help the Followers of the Apocalypse, good people, and then found the Cathedral and then...the Master. The...Master...Was a thing, a blob. A hideous FEV-mutated creature that had somehow hybridized with other human mutants and compthing. He plans was to turn every human into a Super Mutant, that it would stop the fighting in the fuck with my head, but I kill that thing and blew the hell of the Cathedral with a Atomic bomb they had. After that I travel to Mariposa Military Base, the place the Master became what he was and his army with the Forced Evolutionary Virus and blew that to hell.

After everything...I got back to 13 and the Overseer was they. He told me how I save the Vault and most likey the human race. But that everyone would what to talk to me, they would look up to me and leave the Vault. The Vault would lose the very best and he could not take the chance. I save everyone but i would kill them. I was a hero and I had to level my own home behind...force out because the Overseer thought I would bring the end of the Vault... And that was just last month..." she ended her tsle, crying a little and turning away from the heroes, who was speechless.

Shiera though quickly composeed herself, telling herself that she would never cry for Vault 13 again. She did fine on her own and she wasn't going to cry for them anymore. She is her own woman now and she will survive. She turned to the other people and asked, "So, where are you from? There is no way you are from around here to now know about the fallout and the times.""Oh that. We was fighting some bad guys over in Superman city and some portal open up and sent us here." Said Flash.."What?" To Shiera that sounded like plot to a prewar movie she seen in 13 and the Hub. Superman step up. "Flash is right. A criminal gang was trying to take new portal technology from a lab in Metropolis. We stop them, but one of them turn on a portal and well..."

"Hmm...you know..I think I can help. I was like Looking for a Vault in the area for a guy in the Hub. Something about new tech the government was working on. Might find what you need to help you. Give me my gun back and we can head to City Hall and look for information. All right?"

"We keep the gun," said Batman, eyes narrowing but Shiera merely narrowed her eyes at him and said, "All of you have a way to protect yourselves and you're leaving me defendless? No way, give me my gun."  
When Batman still didn't give her the gun, Superman took it and tossed it to her. Batman glared at Superman who said, "We need her help Batman and we don't know this world so it's better to have at least one friend." Batman said nothing, but was very tick off, giving Clark and the Vault Dweller a glare.

"Thanks Major America. Let's move. Keep a eye out for anything." The group made they way into the half destroy building as Shiera check her Pipboy. "All right. Check the PCs first and then the files. Anything out of place." She said as she started to heck a PC at the front desk.

What was up with the old style complete? Or "Rock Around the Clock" playing off that Pipboy thing?

You seem to like a lot of old-style music, huh?" asked Flash. "If by old-style you mean the only available music that's out there in this world, then yes." said Shiera as she decrypted the PC, "I don't know where you are from, but this is the only music that we have with us. It is very rare for me to even listen to a new song."  
"Shiera," said Wonder Woman, "Do you know of a place called Themyscira? Or Gotham? Or Metropolis?"

"Gotham and Metropolis are danger-zones. Too much radiation for any lifeform to live in. Themy-whatever you said? Never heard of it." "What about Detroit?" asked John.  
"Uhh, last I heard from the Eastern front there was another factions war and I'm hoping it stays away from the west." said Shiera. "What about Central City?" Ask Flash, hoping his city made it. "Central? I heard they some people still living over they I think but not much from that" She said, as she was done decrypted the PC and started looking for the location of the Vault.

As she did, the JL look around the city hall. As they did, it really did look 50s before the nuclear war. WW look at picture of a magazine, showing women in the dress of the time with a round robot call a "Mr. Handy." John and Superman also found a magazine about the war in China, pictures show of American soldiers fighting PLA in East China and then Canadian rebels "terror attack" on the Army in Newfoundland.

Flash found a "Vault Boy" bobblehead in a officer. Batman and J'onn found a wall map. From it, they saw that Western Europe and the Middle East had falling apart from end of they war, the USSR and Warsaw pact was around in 2077, Africa was hell, China own Indochina and Mongolia, but America was making headway, with Beijing already falling. And Hawkgirl found some kind of handgun, but more futuristic, like a laser gun or something like that under a desk.

She met up with the others and showed her coutnerpart the laser gun. Shiera nearly laughed at the odds. Here she was with her common rifle and her counterpart had to find the laser pistol that she had been hoping to find for quite some time. Shiera said, "May I please have it? My life would be significantly easier if I had it."

Hawkgirl thought about it. Sure, Batman would would throw a fit and Diana might not sure, but so far, besides first meeting, could be trusted. "Sure, I don't do guns." She handed her the laser gun. "Thanks. I think we may find something in the mayor officer and then..."

It was cut short by a series of gun shots and the others hit the ground. "Hey! Fuckers! Get the fuck out here! Like right the fuck now!" Yell the head raider. Ah hell, Raiders! And it sounded to be a large one, maybe 20 to 30 strong. Shiera look out the widow and starting think on how to deal with them when Superman flew out to face them. Just then the Vault Dweller saw...A Fat Man.

"No! Wait!" But too late,Clark was hit hard by a small nuclear blast to the face and sent through at least 3 building just as the Raiders attack City Hall.

"RUN!" yelled Shiera, as she sped past the heroes towards the back of the building. Another blast was enough to shake the heroes from their stupor and they quickly retreated to the back of the building where they escaped out the backdoor. Another blast soon reduced the building they were in to rubble. Shayera was suprised that these people were actually carrying around nuclear weaponry with no trouble and flew around the buildings to get behind the raiders. Mace in hand, Shayera charged it to full strength and flew up high before divebombing towards the raiders.

She took down 3 raiders in one drive before going back in the air for a another runn

"What the fuck! Get the flying bitch!" Yell the head raider as the group open fire at Hawkgirl. She came down hard again, taking another 4, but one was able to get a shot in her shoulder. She yells in pain, but she does not let her slow her down, beating her gunner down before taking cover.

The one with the Fatman took aim at the flying thing before he could fire, was turn to ash by him well place shot. It was Shiera, guns brazing.

The laser pistol was soon put to the test as Shiera unleashed a volley of laser blasts into the raiders. The Justice League watched in amazement as the two Shayeras fought alongside each other in perfect harmony. It was as though they both knew what the other thinking when Shayera allowed Shiera to use her wings as a balancer when she bEgan to take down a row of raider's and Shiera covered for Shayera when she began another divebomb. It was the ultimate team and it didn't pass by John's head that both were injured but didn't care. The last raider was taken care of and Shiera smiled at Shayera, as though a sister was found.

Shayera did the same. She never had a sister back on her home world. Shiera was the sister she wish she had when she was little and even into boot camp. Maybe...She could come with them!

The raider leader,for his part, was trying to drag himself away, with a broken leg. For the two Shayeras? Hell no. The two stop him and flap him over. "I am going to ask you once. Where you get the Fat Man?" Ask Shiera, pressing down on the leg. "Fuck! Oh fuck! All right! All right! A Vault! We found a Vault! No people! Just outside of town, in a warehouse! Fuck!"

Shayera and Shiera left, but not before Shiera put a bullet through his head, much to the League's dismay. Shayera stalked over to the Fat Man and examined it. For a post apocalyptic world, this was a really advanced weaponry. She looked it over and noticed that it had three shots left, perfect for them to carry in their travels. Superman though otherwise and quickly carried Shayera away from the weapon before throwing it up in the air shooting it with his laser vision.

Batman was happy at that. This whole world was wrong. All of it gone to Hell after its leaders pick to destroy it. Diane took note and this world was...not The best. Who knew what happen to Themyscira her sisters ,or the rest of the world.

The two Shayeras and the JL made they to where the Vault would be, with Shiera playing "Pistol Packin Mama" by Bing Crosby on the Pipboy. They enter the building and saw the Vault door, Vault 6, but also saw something guarding the door. Two Super Mutant arm with what look like Gatling lasers and dead raiders around them. The Raider did not say anything about Super Mutants. (Maybe because someone kill him before he could.) One was talking to itself as the group talk on How deal with it. (Much to two Shayeras dislike) Hey. Bat guy. Just let me blow they heads off. The Vault door is right they." Said Shiera, with her other self agreeing with her.

"No." Was all was Batman said, studying the Super Mutants to find a weak point. He was still not going to kill. "And they are most likely more of them in the Vault. We have to be careful."

Nov 20"Bruce...I'm sorry, but we need to follow her lead." Said Superman. He himself was not liking where this was going, but with these...Super Mutants...

"Thanks." Said Shiera as she took aim and fire. One of the Mutants was trying to eat a hand grenade. It face was blow apart as it friend turn and open fire. The group move out of the way. Diana block it shots with her cuffs. How in the names of the Gods does these things have such weaponry?

A batarang came out and hit the Gatling laser at a weak point, blowing it up. The Mutant was kick back, but came at the Dark Knight. "I kill Bat thing!" It yell as Batman move and droging it attacks. It was like Bane, but lack of a IQ. J'onn was going to help, but Superman beat him to it, sending the Super Mutant into walls and out. "Well, that's over." Said the woman from Vault 13 as she put down the last mutant. "Man..." Said Flash as he try not to step in Super Mutant blood and guts. "Come on. I can open the door." She said as she open the Vault 3 door. Inside they found signs of battle. Dead Vault Dwellers and raiders. A few others Supers. Shayera watched as her counterpart easily slayed through the mutants, as though they were paper to her bullets. Shayera helped along the way, remembering her training in the military. When they came to the Overseer door, it open on it own and the group found this.

One was a Ghoul in a Vault tech scientist cost and the other...Mr. Freeze? It look like him, outfit and all. "Well...it look like help show up." Said the other Mr. Freeze at the group rather...coldly.

Batman and the League went on the defensive immediately but Shiera approached the Mr. Freeze counterpart. "Who are you?" she asked. She didn't know why the others reacted like this to this man, but she wanted to know "I am Doctor Victor Fries. With me is Doctor Martin. We are doctors here at Vault 3, Prewar." He said. The Ghoul look away, saying something about smoothskin. "Wait, if you from before the war, how you alive?" Question Superman. "Easy. My suit slow down my ageing and it only been 84 to 85 years since 2077. And do tell me why you are here, if you may?"

The League was not sure. He seems to be telling the truth so far, but still. This was a Freeze. "Look, Fries. These with me need a way home..like a different world home. And I know the Vaults was a deathtrap like the others, so talk." She threatened. "What? You said the Vaults was meant to save people?".question GL. Shiera look away and then said. "All right. The truth is...The Vaults was tests. All of them. Never to save anyone. 15? To how a large and extremely diverse ideologies would do in a Vault. 12? The door never shut all way and you know what happen to them."

"What she said is true." Said Fries walking up to them. "This Vault was to see how young and up and coming scientists would do with large projects. Everything was fine...till a few years ago." What happened?" demanded Batman, not believing that such a society can exist in this world. It was no wonder Shayera shakily counterpart was so lenient in killing.

"A few years ago, we was working on a new type of robot. One base off plans from both The Institute of Technology in Boston and Big Mountain. It is rather complex, not my field, but it involves taking the personality of dead people. It work, but it when Crazy. It let loose dozens of experiments, and turn the system on us. I and Doctor Martin are the only ones that made. The robot is long dead, tore to bits by a Deathclaw." Said Fries, working on the PC to something.

"What a Deathclaw?" Ask Flash. Shiera and said in a very serious way "Something I hope you never have to face."

The rest of the JL was still trying to get the fact that the hope of the Vaults was a big lie by the Government.

Shayera in particular was having flashbacks of her own homeworld, lying about her mission and creating a no win scenario for her. She looked at her counterpart who was apathetic about it, not really showing any emotion. Had this world torn apart everybody's morality and honor? Shiera did felt bad, but in a world like this, caring for  
people who was either long dead, did it to themselves, who Fault was seal...was..you move on.

"You said you was looking for a portal right?" Said Fries, putting things back in force. "Good news, We have one. Bad news..Chinese Ghouls soldiers are in power of the room." He said, showing them a security camera of Ghoulish people in Chinese outfits and talking in Chinese trying to get it to work. In the way, was crazy robots and Super Mutants. "Ghouls from before the War, put on ice for years before we test on them a few years back before the robot." "All of this because of fallout?" said Superman as he watched the ghouls. He had never felt more homesickness than he did now. "Are you not surprised? It's what happens when people don't learn to get along. Just try to ignore it, you'll get used to it." said Shiera bluntly. Superman looked between Shiera and Shayera to see that he was happy that at least his Shayera was capable of showing empathy.

"I don't get it. Why do these...Chinese Ghouls keep fighting?" Said Wally as the ghouls try to the portal working. "Really? You asking that? America invaded China and then the bombs fell. For them, they is no China." Said Shiera."She is right. I feel hate. Pain. They care little, but they Homeland." Said J'onn. "Well, they have the portal, and we need it." Said Di. She was right. After getting a SMG from the Ghoul doctor and ice bombs from Fries.(Hall) and a layout of where they was going, the group move out to the portal room.

As Shiera turn to the and said "Can i trust you to cover my back when we get in there?"Batman turn to look at her and said "Why would you even ask that? " "I noticed that you never allow yourself to kill. In this situation, I need to know that you all have my back." " You can count on me." Said Shayera. " I know I can count on me (grinning at her pun) but I want to know if in the event that you might be too busy I have the rest of them to cover for me. Ghouls are no jokes."

"Don't worry. We all got your back." Said John. Shiera smile at that for some reason. Shayera look at him, but carry on. She could think on..that stuff later. Much later.

The bots and Super Mutants was dealt with, but the Ghouls was still needed to be dealt with. They enter the room and found over 35 Assault Rifles and more aim at them. Many of the Ghouls still had they old uniforms on from the war. A officer, came to the front, sword by his side.

"Americans..." He said with hate in each world. "You keep technology for self. Let world fight itself. You attack Homeland and bomb homes. And then you destroy world? No more!" "You started the war with Anchorage." Said Shiera back at him. "You Americans," sneered the ghoul, "We needed to show you that you were not the only super power in the world. Had you Americans been more free with you knowledge, none of this would have happened!"

"All that was like 85 years ago. They is no America or China anymore. Just wastelands. They no point in fighting. So just move. Now." said Shiera, getting ready for a fight. Superman step forward. "Sir. I am sorry for what to you, your men and your nation, but right now we can't let the past get to us. We can work together and.." He was cut off with the officer yelling "Kāihuǒ!" (open fire!) to his men and they did very much so. Green Lantern puts up a shield up in time as the the heroes move to courterattack, with the Vault girl already taking down a soldier.

The League leapt into action. Lantern provided a shield as Shiera began to fire left and right, sniping down ghouls as they tried to approach the group. Diana lassoed a coupleasure of ghouls and swung them around her head before throwing them into a group of advancing ghouls. Batman used his batarangs to blind and harm the ghouls while Flash used his speed to confuse them. Shayera used her mace to hit the advancing team back and was almost in the clear when an unsuspecting ghoul leapt from behind her. It was a Hei gui stealth armor Ghoul. Before she or anyone else could react, it drew it sword it and ram it right though her crest. The heroes and the Vault Dweller saw in horror of Shayera drop to the ground with a hole in her and the Ghoul disappeared.

"SHAYERA!" Yell John as he rush to her. Shiera doing the same and looking her over. "Fucking hell. This is bad." She said as she injects a stimpak into Hol to buy the Hawk some time.

The rest of the heroes made quick work of what Ghouls was left. The Officer, last one standing besides the Stealth suit one, was looking at them with pure rage, holding his sword, refusing to give up. "Gāisǐ dàjiā!" (Damn you all!) He yells. Shiera quickly pulled out her laser gun and leveled it at his legs. He fell when she pulled the trigger and he snarled profanities and attempted to stand, only to have a laser blast create a burnt hole in his head. Shayera was convulsing on the floor, trying to breathe in air. Whatever her counterpart had given her helped stopped the bleeding but it did nothing to repair the damages to her lungs.

"They must be a infirmary in this Vault." Said J'onn, great worry on his face. Even with the bleeding stop, Shay had lost some good blood. "Fuck yes. Most Vaults have a similar layout. Come on!" Yell Hall. Superman was going to pick up Shay, but John beat him to her. The group rush over to the infirmary, putting Shayera on a table. "Look for a Autodoc!" Yell Shiera as she look for anything that could help.

Shiera managed to find morphine but whether or not it was going to help her seemed to beg the question. If it worked then good news, but if it did not... then her counterpart will at least have an easy passing. She rushed back to her counterpart and said," You know? I never thought I'd have to perform surgery on myself in circumstances like this." Shayera attempted to smile at the dark humor. She would have been doing the same thing if the situation was reversed.

The whole JL was freaking out over this. "They got to be like a way..another way or something!" Call out Flash. "Do you know to do surgery?" Question Shiera as she injected the morphine into Shayera. Batman step forward. Of course he knew how. "You? Hell no. I know how to do this. You learn a lot out here. You go find that fucking Stealth suit guy before he comes back around."

Batman really narrow his eyes. She needed his help, but she was right on the last part.

Oh I find him." Said John, Ring already glowing. Wonder Woman goes with him, and J`onn. The rest stay in the infirmary to help whatever they could as Shiera started with tools and equipment was still working to save her counterpart.

"Hey, big red!" said Shiera as she gestured to Superman. He walked over, hesitant, and Shiera said, "I've seen your laser eyes, can you use them with precision?" "Yes," said Superman, feeling anxious about the next question.

"I need you to open her up." she said.

"What?"

"You heard me. This place don't have the right tools for cutting and my knife won't do. So get too it." Superman was about to try to reason, but he knew she was right. Truth be told, he only use his heat vision for something like this a few times. He ready himself and slowly open up Shayera where Shiera told him too.

Shayera did not feel much due to the drugs, but that did little to ease her thoughts.

Meanwhile, the 3 heroes was looking for the stealth armor Ghoul, but little luck. They try calling on Fries, but he did not answer. Odd.

John was anxious. He wanted to give payback to the sonnuvabitch who impaled Shayera. Despite his relationship with Vixen, John still loved Shayera. He has yet to tell her about the future, finding comfort in the knowledge that if things didn't work out with Vixen then he still had Shayera.  
"You will hurt her." said J'onn. It took John a while to realize the J'onn was speaking to him when J'onn materialized in front of him. "Do not put her through this," said J'onn, "She has already suffered and if you keep this information hidden then you will lose her forever, regardless how your relationship with Mari goes."

"I know, I know, J'onn. It just...everything. After the invasion, and the meeting. I thought I lost her. Then the Universe did not what us together and it use a Invasion of Earth to show for it. So I found Mari. Things was going OK and I grow to love her, but then Shayera came back and..." He looks around the Vault, seeing a pair of bodies, men and women, holding hands. Well that did not help the mood at all.

Diana spoke up, "You have to choose, John. It will be good for everybody if you just made a decision.

John just keep thinking as Diana open a door...only to get a sword to the face. It was the Ghoul! He had slash the Amazon across the face. She goes down in pain, but Before the Ghoul could disappeared again, John use his ring to form a rope around the Ghoul and just start ramming him into the wall more then a few times before J'onn stop him. Diana needed help and to check on the others.

The two got Diana back into the infirmary, just as Shiera got done working on Shayera. She was going to make it. "Well...ally don't what to do that again." She said, taking a seat and starting drinking a Nuka Cola from her bag, as John goes over to Shayera as Batman nearly rush over to Di to fix her up. "Ehat hppened?" asked Flash as he watched Shiera easily stick Diana's face back up.

"Ghoul ambushed us when we opened the door, but he won't be around anymore." said John, a growl in his voice. Shayera attempted to stand up but fell back down, pain flashing from her chest and spreading across her body. "Shayera? Are you OK?" Said John as he helps her. "I'm. ..fine...just need to rest." she said, taking a seat. "You should rest after what happen. I...we could have lost you." he said. Shayera could...feel something coming off him. Was it the old love he had for her? Maybe, but she needed to rest.

After some time later, the portal was ready and open. Doctor Fries help but soon left, going all the way to the east to Gotham for some reason. (Most likey his wife.) The Ghoul doctor going with him. Shiera gave the Justice League a going away bag. Full of holotape, sodas, and more. "It been...fun, but you got your home and I got my. I think I be going...North." she said as they got ready to go. "I wish you luck, peace, and I hope you find what you are looking for." Said Shayera to her other self. "Peace? Not by a longshot. But I'll find some contentment. I hope you recover from your injuries, the both of you. Wherever you're from the women are the true warriors huh?" Diana added in "You better believe it."

Batman came up and said "Time to go." "Well, time for us to get going. I destroy the main way into the Vault, but I am more then sure we meet again. See you later." and with that, she left as the heroes enter the portal. (Not before Shay heard Shiera yell something about a Pipboy in the bag for her) after few seconds, the group find themselves at the Watchtower. They made it!

Searching in the bag, Shayera brought out a peculiar looking wrist watch, like the one Shiera had. A Pipboy?. It was way too big to be considered a wrist watch but it was still one. She put it on and turned it on, the others watching. "Hello?" came Shiera's voice. "Shiera? Is that you?" Said Hol even as the other heroes came around to see the founders come back. Shayera quickly fly off to talk to her other self. "Shiera? How the hell are we talking over this?" she ask, thinking if this was a trick.

"The Vault was working on a ton of good stuff. So I help myself to a lab and upgrade my and that Pipboy you got. So, not sure how much we can talk, but tell me about Mr. Green eyes."


	13. Chapter 13

**OOC: I do not own anything, but the story in itself. Thanks to dragonscales00.**

 **Part 1.**

 **A sequel of sorts to the Fallout 1 story, the heroes meet the Vault Dweller granddaughter, The Chosen One, and her allies to find the people of Arroyo.**

 **Earth 12. Almost a year since "the Muit-cross event"**

Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl, was having a nice day so far. They only been a few criminals to fight, and it only took a little bit to deal with then. She was busy eating dinner at the Metrotower with Vixen. Since the events of "Other World" life been good. After they came back, she needed to stay put for a few weeks before back in action. Then everyone wanted to know what happen. While Batman try to keep it shut, the other told the heroes of the other world, but still kept some things to themselves.

The Pipboy was a real nice thing. Sure, it was odd and big, but it did real great things, like that whole SPECIAL it had on it, and much more.

And then...John. at first, it was..real odd...But slowly, he came out, and well...They was a..thing again. No one but she, John and Vixen knew. So...life was good.

The Pipboy had once been Shayera's one connection to her other self but her other self stopped corresponding, telling her that she was on a mission and needed to be radio silent for a while. Days turned into weeks, but Shayera knew that missions could go up to a month and decided that her other self would soon contact her.

"So...you sister call in yet?" Said Mari. Even since John came out and they got big together, Vixen supported them. Yes, she was a little angry, but in time and after hearing the tale of the other world, came to support the two. "No, not yet. I still wounded what she doing right now." Said Shayera, taking a drink. "I'm sure that other you doing just fine. Kicking ass and all the stuff you do, girl." Said Vixen. Shayera smile at that and carry on with her meal, joking with her friend till John and Green Arrow walk in. Just as they did, the Pipboy goes off, playing Louis Armstrong song "A Kiss to build a Dream On"

"What?" Shay started to mess up with when suddenly, she feels light headed, and they white light. She pass out.

The second she opens her eyes, she found that Vixen, John and Arrow was with her, and they was in a canyon of some kind..why did it all seem familiar? Shayera looked at the canyon formations and her eyes widened when she recognized the canyon from where they had last seen her counterpart. She turned to the others and said, "We're back in the fallout world."

"Fallout world? Come on, you can come up with a better name," said Green Arrow.

"What would you call it?" asked Mari.

"Listen," warned John. Auto engines was heard in the distance the misplaced heroes quickly moved to hide themselves.

They would see a car 2 cars. They look to the way they was made before the Great War. They drove, but soon stop. The first one was out was a a woman. A young woman that look a whole lot look Shayera. She had on a Pipboy and a Vault 13 suit.

With her was a very odd group. One was a old man with deep wrinkles and a lot of sacred. Next was a Super Mutant with a pair of goggles. Next was a normal (for a Ghoul) ghoul. The next was a cyborg dog that you could see it brain. The last one seem to be another young women, and some kind of rounds robot.

All look heavy arm, and more then ready to fight if needed.

"All right! I know someone is here! I saw you from a mile!" Yell the Shayera looking women. It was not her counterpart, but yet...

Shayera stepped out of her hiding spot, ignoring John's warning. The younger Shayera looked shocked to see an older version of herself with wings approach them, hands raised to show that she meant no harm.

"Who are you?" demanded the younger Shayera. "I'm you from an alternate universe." explained Shayera.

"What? Are you my grandmother spirit? Hey! It's not my fault the whole Arroyo got taking! I was busying finding that Kit!" Yell the other Shayera. Grandmother? Arroyo? What was she taking about?

"Shiera. I seen a lot of odd stuff, but this is by far the most odd yet." Said the old man. The cyborg dog started barking at where the others was hiding. "And it seen she's not by herself." Said the Super Mutant. The others came out slowly, Vixen and Arrow at the ready for any sign of trouble while John immediately made a beeline towards Shayera.

"Who are you all?" asked the ghoul. "The Justice League and we-" John was cut off when Shayera's younger self said," The Justice league? Are you Hawkgirl and Green Lantern?"

"Yes. I'm Hawkgirl. With me is Green Lantern, Green Arrow and Vixen. How do you know us?" Ask Shayera to her younger self. "My grandmother told me stories of you before she pass. Never believe it till know." She turns to her group "Name Shiera. The Chosen One. With me are John Cassidy, the old man. Marcus, the Super Mutant. Lenny the Ghoul. K9, the Cyborg Dog. Miria, a girl. And Skynet, a old AI.

"Now, tell me..Justice League. How the Hell are you here and what do you know of Arroyo? Lie. You die. Got it?"

"We have no idea. There was a bright light and one minute we were in the cafeteria and the next we're here in the wastelands." said Shayera. "A bright light?" asked John Cassidy said as he looked at Shiera. "Yes. A bright light. Look. We're not trying to cause any trouble." Said Vixen. "Skynet looks les and finds Bright light is most common in death and afterlife" said the AI. "Hey. Do we look dead?" Said Arrow, a bit annoy at this. "Hey. You look like your from Golden Globes or the Cats Paw." Said Miria to Vixen. "What?" Before more could be said, John step in "You said something about A place call Arroyo? Someone took it?"

"What is Arroyo?" Said Shayera.

"My settlement," said Shiera, "I was on a mission to help them and they were kidnapped. We're on our way to get them back." "Need a helping hand?" offered John. Shiera was about to deny when Lenny said, "Hey oh Chosen One? Mind if we talk?""Hmm, Sure. Marcus. Keep a eye on things." Shiera walks over with Lenny. Lenny knew of her grandmother, wanted to join up with her in Necropolis, but never got to do it. Now Destiny gave him another chance by joining him up with her. "What is is Lenny? Them? Thous...Justice League?" "Listen, I know how you feel about outsiders. Just from knowing your grandmother alone I can see that this trait was passed down to you. We need their help." said Lenny. "No we dont," pushed Shiera, "they might not follow our rules or they might not-" "Don't look at the what ifs. Look at the now, Shiera. We need backup if we are going to save an entire population." reasoned Lenny. Shiera thought about it, and, after some kicking a few rocks, and a colorfully word or two, turn back to the Heroes, and said "All right. You guys can come with us, but if you try anything, or hunt my people.."

"Look. We get it. You won't regret it." Said Mari. "Good. Now off to San Francisco." She said, heading to her car.

Getting into the vehicles proved a little difficult as they needed to find out how to make room. Eventually Shayera and John rode with Shiera, John Cassidy, and Lenny while Mari and Arrow rode with Marcus, Miria, and K9.

"So why do they call you the chosen one?" asked John as they drove on. "I was the chosen one because I'm a direct descendent of Shiera Hall the First. My grandmother founded the city of Arroyo and the village thrived for a while until we needed the Garden of Eden Creation Kit. I was trained all my life to be Arroyo's champion and I went out to find the kit and I came back to find my entire village missing. I'm now on my way to rescue them with the survivors of the raid that took the village hostage."

"Do you in know who took them?" Said John, thinking about what she said. A lot like the first did. "Yes. Enclave. That's all I know. That and they got some real high up tech. Even the Brotherhood don't have." "I'm sorry about Arroyo." Said Shay, wondering how they was to save the village and then get home. "We will find them."

"...thanks.."

In Car two. "So...What are you?" Ask Arrow to Marcus. "Super Mutant. Use to be with the Master Army before it got destroy. I wandered for some years before I ran into a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin with power armor named Jacob, who had pledged himself to the extermination of all mutants. We fought for a few days before we stop and just laugh. What was the whole point? We travel together, arguing things from prewar ideas to the Brotherhood and its ideas and the Master. We drew a lot of people around, ghouls, humans, super mutants. End up founded a community call Broken Hills. Chosen end up stopping a conspiracy, and so I pick to give her a hand."

"And you two?" asked Miria,

"Well I'm the Green Arrow, legendary archer and handsome man. This is the beautiful Mari McCabe, you can call her Vixen, sporting this year's latest fashion in leotard ware." "Stop it," snorted Mari, "otherwise, Dinah is going to think you're having an affair behind her back. "How would she know...Never mind." Arrow try to change the tropic.."So...ever heard of a city call Star City?" When he learn of this world, he wonder what happen to his city. Bomb to hell by China was likely but still.

"Skynet found that Star City in Washington State was hit by Chinese ICMBS and bombs from submarines. It's last mayor was Oliver Jonas Queen." Said the AI. "Wait...I...I mean..Queen was mayor of Star City?" "Yeah, real nice guy from what the history that is passed down to us says." said Miria.

"What about Detroit?" asked Mari.

"A faction war happened years ago to when Shiera the First first founded Arroya," said the AI, "Detroit is now under the guidance and leadership of one Richard Stewart." "Stewart? Oh boy..What happen to a woman name Mari McCabe ?" Vixen might as well ask about herself. "Prewar model. Believe KIA in Great War. Last know report was in Detroit."

Well, so much for that.

After a some hours of driving, they came to a stop at a old train station to rest. Shiera was not so much for it, but she knew she needed to rest. They set up camp in the station itself. Soon night came and the odd group was around a camp fire, all unsure what to say to pass the time. "So, you said Richard Stewart runs Detroit?" asked Ollie, deciding to fill in John on what his alternate-universe's self descendent's doing.

"Stewart?" asked John. "Yeah, Richard Stewart," said Shiera as she cleaned the end of the the barrel of her gun,"Guy runs a tight ship in Detroit, you'd almost swear he was once a part of the Master's army." "You met him?" asked Shayera.  
"Yeah, once. Got sent to Detroit for a week after a...misunderstanding. Great guy. Help me get back here and even gave me some real good stuff. " said Shiera, not noticing the slight smirk on Miria's face and the knowing smiles on Marcus, John Cassidy, and Lenny.

"Oh. I see. " Said Shayera, putting two and two together and getting the idea that they was a...little more then what Shiera was saying. "You should have seen her in New Reno! Boy, she even got in bed with Miss.." Started Miria, but was cut off by Lenny. New Reno was something they NEVER talk about. Ever.

"Anyway...What about Governments?" Said Ollie. "Well they the NCR. New California Republic. I help them a bit. Get back Vault 15, re kill the Khans again, some other stuff." Said Shiera, thinking about Shady Sands, and Tandi.

"An. Same old, same old. These new governments, they think they've got all the answers. Blah, blah. Been there, seen that, got the scars." Said Marcus. "Got to agree with him. NCR taxing is a killer. " Said Lenny.

"Not so sure. Way more... friendly then Vault City." Said Cassidy.

"Are all of you just... outcasts?" asked Mari, hoping she hasn't offended any of them.  
"Missy," said John Cassidy, "we're all outcasts here. And as outcasts, I can see you too are one. This wasteland is filled with opportunities for people like us. It's just how you decide to go with your life. That makes the difference." "That's right. We all got something in the Wasteland, and we all got a role to play. Right now? Saving my people...this Enclave..have to pay." Said Shiera, checking her Pipboy.

"What about you, Marcus? Do you remember when you was...human?" Ask Arrow. "Me? No. My memories of being a human aren't as clear as they once were, but I remember pettiness, hatred, jealousy... I prefer being a mutant.""And all of you?" asked Lenny to the League, "here we are pouring our hearts out and we don't ever know your story."

"Well... if you must know, my name is Oliver Queen," said Ollie, "like, the same Oliver Queen that was mayor of Star City years ago." "No kidding?" said Lenny, "so in your world you're anot archer then?" "Yeah I am. I help people as an archer and I'm also married to this great gal, I bet you'll love her." "And what about the rest of you? Who might you be?" Said Cassidy. "I'm Mari McCabe. And you got John Stewart and Shayera Hol with me." Said Vixen. John gave her a look, but said nothing.

"Skynet sees John Stewart. Sniper. US Marines. Fought in Alaska and China before Great War." Said the AI. "Looks like some things stay the same. I'm a Green Lantern. A sort...space police men." John told the group. "Like thous old comics?"

Just then..a loud noise was heard. Something very big and loud. Something all people in these lands know all too well. "Everybody get in the cars!" ordered Shiera. The group dove in their respective vehicles and began to drive. Whatever it was that was coming for them, they'd rather not want to deal with it. "What was that?" Ask John, wanted to know what made these people so fearful of something that just pack and ran.

"Deathclaw." And not a word after that.

After a day of driving, they was on a hill. They it was. San Francisco. And the best way of finding Shiera people. It looked to be a husky and stained ruin, but show people was still living in the city by the Bay.

"What do we do?" asked Lenny as Cassidy and Markus began to mark places that had sentries. It looks like the Enclave was holding the Village in a place in the old shipyard.."We need to plan this delicately. Arroyo is being held hostage and we need to make sure no one gets caught in the crosshairs." said Shiera. By the time Cassidy and Markus finished pinpointing the area, they only had one option: the sewers. Well, down they go.

"Well...let's go." Said Shiera as she takes lead. They enter and find not much, but long dead people from the Great War. Suddenly, they heard people. They hide as two Enclave soldiers came down. "So, what are we going to do with these mutans from up North?" One ask the other. "Who cares? They already on the Oil Rig by now. So all we got to do is keep a eye on things here." Said the other. Marcus tensed a little but Lenny and Shiera put their hands on his shoukders, stopping him from reacting. John used his Lantern ring to form a platform that they can use to maneuver through the sewers without leaving any prints behind.

They soon come to a old shipping warehouse, they was at least over a dozen or more soldiers, a few in Enclave Power Armor. On the side was a odd helicopter with a big E on the side. One saw them. "Hey! We got hostiles!" One yell as the Enclave soldiers turn and open fire with laser and Plasma guns.

John provided them cover with his ring as they all split up to get the assaulters off balanced. Shayera flew high up above the Enclave soldiers and swatted away the plasma blasts back at the soldiers. Mari willed the power of the elephant to be able to push aside the vehicles and use them to spread the soldiers out. Arrow fired back explosive arrows and managed to disable the snipers from above. Shiera and her clan fired back at the ground troops and Mari helped them by willing the strength of the gorilla to throw debris at the Enclave soldiers, managing to hit several. Ollie used a flashbang arrow to blind the approaching soldiers while Shayera charged her mace high in the sky and dive bombed onto the group of soldiers.

Most of the normal soldiers goes down, but it the two Enclave in Power Armor was still up and fight. One kicks K9 into a wall and knocks Miria out. And then goes toe to toe with Marcus.

The other one goes right at the JL heroes. John opens fires with green blots from his ring, but it does not slow his down. He forms a wall, but the Power Armor man just punch through it and attacks John. Green Arrow sends a net Arrow, made of some rather strong metal to hold him down and shock him, but the Enclave knocks it down, and sends a metal rod at Ollie. Mari comes in, and sends the soldier into a wall and send the roof on him. She rush over...only for him to bast out from the ruins and lifts her into the air.

"For America!" He yells.

At the same time the helicopter came on, flew into the air, and opens fires. Shayera gave a warcry and with her mace charged, threw it at the spinning blades of the helicopter. The blades bursts into flames and the helicopter falls, the pilot attempting to leave but it was too late. The helicopter falls down on top of the two power armored Enclaves, killing them instantly..Arrow helps Mari up as Shiera help Miria up. "Why did he yell `For America?`" Said Arrow as he look at the burning wreck of the Vertibird.

One officer was was trying to make a run for it, but got saw and kneecap was blow up by Shiera, who then walks up and pass down. "Tell me...where my people?" Said "Ask" as she pass down.

"Oh God! Oh God! Rig! They at the Oil Rig! But you never get to it, codes was in the Vertibird you took down. God bless America!" Shiera then blow hid brains out.."Now what?" Said Lenny, as the group came together. That is when Shayera saw something. She flew up to get a better look and saw it. A pre war Oil Tranker. Could it still work?

John investigated the Vertibird. Much of the equipment was wrecked and burned. He reached in and pulled out the radio, seeing the circuitry ruined. He looked at the dead pilot and noticed his Pipboy. It was burned, but it looked like it wasn't wrecked..With the pilot dead, the Pipboy came right off. He puts it, and it fits like a glove. It turns back on and it gives him his SPECIAL (His Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility and Luck.)

"Hey! Lantern guy! Your bird friend might have found something good, what you find?" Call out the Ghoul. "I found the... Pipboy? Is that what you call it?" asked John as he showed Lenny the dead pilot's Pipboy. "Wait," said Cassidy, "you said the Pipboy? Did you take it from the pulot?" "Yeah," confirmed John as he showed the old man the Pipboy. "Ha!" he cried out in exhiliration. "What?" Asked Ollie. "The codes! They should be on the Pipboy!" After some looking though the Pipboy, they did find the Codes...only half of them, sadly. "Well dammit. Where the hell would thous Codes be?"

Just then..a very big and loud noise was heard. The same from the train station. They turn and for the heroes..It was something from Hell. Big as Three men. Claws as long as a forearm. Ten feet tall. Horns like a demon. Was this a Deathclaw? God, no wonder people fear them so much! It was a demon!

Before they could attack...it spoken. "Shiera...I'm sorry I am late." The nightmare monster said to the redhead. "Good to see you Goris." She said, hugging, Hugging! The Dark Grey monster. "...What...What is..." Arrow try to say. "This is Goris. A Intelligent Deathclaw from the Vault. Goris a Scholar, and he pick to come along to learn more." Explained Shiera. "Yes. I wish to learn everything that can be learn. I join with Chosen to help in my research. Sadly, the..Enclave found the Vault 13, where my people had call home. They kill my people. Now I come to avenge my kin." Said the albino deathclaw.

"Uh, ok? Welcome to the clan?" said Lenny. "Thank you, now, let's move on to help your people yes?" said Goris. It was now a strange group of people that formed this little clan. An alien, a man with a power ring, a woman who can call upon the forces of nature, an archer, a mutant, an AI, a girl labeled as The Chosen One, a ghoul, two regular humans, a robotic dog, and now a Deathclaw.  
"This will be one hell of a story to tell the children for years to come." said Cassidy.

"Same...come on. Let's take a look at oil Tranker." Said Shiera. It was would be a fast few days. Finding the Tranker , the PMV Valdez,. fixing it, helping the Shi, Chinese descendants from a Sub that crashed in San Francisco, going to Navarro, yell by a Drill Sergeant for being (Out of Uniform) to Shiera, got the Codes, and now they was the Valdez, heading out to the to call "Oil Rig"

Shiera was on top side, looking out into the sea, when Shayera walks up to her. "So how you holding up?" Ask the Hawk.

"Fine."

"Don't lie. I was a spy. I know when something is wrong. What is it?" "You know my grandmother always liked to tell the story of how she saved an angel from dying? It's supposed to show that even regular people can do extraordinary things." said Shiera. "You miss your grandmother?" asked Shayera. "Sort of, everytime I see you, it hurts less to know that she's gone.:. She pass away when I was little, but she always kind. When I was first left to find the Kit, I had to go into the Temple of Trials to test my skills and get the jumpsuit and Pipboy."

"You looted your grandmother body?"

"What? Hell no! She was lay to rest outside of Arroyo. She just had the village put her things in the temple if her kid, my mom needed them. In this case me. " Chosen turns her head. "I'm no hero. I never thought Arroyo would get so bad I had to leave and go out into the Wastelands. Now look at me. I'm on a prewar ship, looking for my Arroyo and Vault 13 , from some group call the Enclave. What the hell." "Hey. Like you said yourself. Regular people can do extraordinary things." Said Shayera, putting a arm over the Chosen One.

"Don't feel too hard on yourself. Sometimes you forget that people are actually there to help you and when they do, it's because they have been there the whole time."."My grandmother said she saw something between the angel and the emerald knight. Was that what you meant?" teased Shiera. Shayera blushed a little and said, "Maybe, like I said. Sometimes you forget that there are people who love you and when they come to the rescue, it's always the one person you least expect."

Shiera gives it some thought and said "Your right about that part. I got my team. Lenny. Marcus. Cassidy. A lot of other people that I help. I just wanted to help Arroyo, but as I travel, I saw they a ton of things that needed to be fix, so I help." Before more could be said, darkness came over them. They look up and saw it. The Oil Rig. The Valdez enters into a ship decking area as the lights came on, a gas pipeline hooks up with the ship as the computers said **"Welcome to The Enclave."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2.**

"This is it? The Enclave? Where the hell are thous soldiers at?" Said Lenny as they got off. "Let's go find Arroyo and Vault 13 before they figured out we've not friendly." Said Marcus with his minigun.

Mari called upon the leopard spirit, her footsteps padded and quiet as she led on point. She also had her other senses heightened so she was able to warn the others when to stay silent or hide as they manuevered through the facility. Ollie had arrows at the ready while John had his ring charged up in case he needed to form a shield. Shayera kept her mace in hand and used her own hieghtened senses to help Mari guide the group through the Enclave.

It did not take long for the US Government remnants to learn the truth as a wave of soldiers and Advanced power armor came in. "In the name of the United States Army and the President of the United States of America, lay down your arms and you will not be harm!" Yell a officer. He got a answer. Assault round to the head. "Take them down!" he group fought thought the Enclave soldiers and end up finding both the Village of Arroyo, but the people of Vault 13. As the group get ready to make a run for the Valdez, when the Chosen One, after finding a Keycard, heads into a elevator.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Yell Shayera.

"Meeting the President."

Ollie showered the advancing troops with flying arrows while Markus peppered them with his minigun. John provided them with a shield and it actually proved to be their advantage as they were covered from the Enclave's bullet shells and they were able to fire back and thin the line very easy. The Enclave are force to pull back as the heroes help the people to the Valdez. When Shiera did not come back, things got worry, some goes after to find as more Enclave came in. Tt would be Mari and Shayera that goes after Chosen. Shay bast open the door and help Vixen up. After a few leaves, they reach where they heard more fighting. They enter and see rather nicely made room, with pictures of famous events from American history, and more, such as the 14 star flag.

They follow the trail of dead soldiers to a set of large metal and oak doors. They enter and look around. It was nicely decorations, much like the other rooms. On the side, was a stand, a background and old style camera, the stand had the presidential seal. The other side was a desk, with a map of the prewar world. It also has a piss off Chosen One aiming a gun at a older then he should man in a suit. "You murderer. you should have left Arroyo alone." snarled Shiera. The old man glared back at her and said, "This is a time of crisis, young lady. You don't understand the threats that come from the Wastelands, I am saving the American people!"

"Save? You killed those that defied your orders," said Shiera, "That is not a leader." "And you are? You're going to lead these people to salvation?" taunted the man. "Its truly your small mocking minds that proved Humans superiority over you mutants."

"Mutants? What are you talking about?" Said Mari. "Same here. Why do you keep calling me a Mutant?" Said a more piss off Chosen. "Because you are. Your tribe's DNA has changed since your ancestor left the Vault. Unavoidable, with all that background radiation..The radical changes your villagers and other mutants is a far cry from the gradually changes of natural Evolution." Said Richardson. "Maybe the people in the Wasteland are changing into something better. Ever thought of that?" Call out Shayera.

"Maybe...Maybe, but it only gives the project even more importance." He Said. "What project? Ask Vixen, wanted to know what this man was going on about "I don't think this old world big enough for two top dogs. If it us, or you. I'm going to pick us." "And just how are you going to do something as big as that?" Call out Shayera.

"You really don't know do you? Let me tell you about Mankind salvation. A little history first. There was a great war long before any of us was born. Our boys fought from the Yukon to the Yangtze. We were winning too. And then those damn Reds launched. We barely got our birds in the air. At least we knock the Red Menace back to the stone age." Said Dick Richardson, pound that thous Godless Reds got what was coming to them.

"And us and the rest of the world with it." Said The Chosen One. "Not quite. We had planned ahead. We were ready." " The Vaults?" Ask Shayera, remembering them. "That right, miss bird lady. We had a number of them to make sure the American Civilization survive...along with the Oil Rig, all apart of the Great Plan." Shiera wanted to just shoot him now, but said "I know of them. They deathtraps. People died all over in them. A big failure." Richardson call back and said "Actually, they work almost as plan, some even better. A social experiment on a national level, if you may. The Vaults was set to test mankind. One did not have enough food synthesized. One only men. One open after only after 6 months. All had a unique plan for it's people."

"And Vault 13?" Richardson smiles and said Ah. Vault 13. 13 was different from most of the others. A control one, if you may. Only open when needed. What happened with the water chip was a unfortunate and unforeseen even, but it work out well." "What are the are you saying?" Question Shay. "As it turns out, we needed people, pure pre war humans, Vault 13. And freshly mutated stock, in this case, Arroyo."

"But why?" Question Shiera. He was now getting to the good part. "The Project. Its almost ready. Mankind salvation is near and the United States of America shall be the lead." The 3 heroes look at each other. "Rebirth?" Richardson carry on. " The only way for true humans and democracy, to be safe is to end and cleanse all the mutants From the global." Shiera just gave a ha and said "Hey. I'm human. So is Vixen. The other me...not so much. But still."

Richardson just look at them and carry on "I'm sure you are, but the tests on your villagers show the sin and guilt of mutation. And thank God the project is ready. The Project shall cleanse the mutants From the United States and then the world. America shall be the world's policeman once more." Now the 3 heroes was starting to get worry that he was real serious. "What? Thats total genocide!" Yell Shayera at the President "And how the fuck are you doing to do this?" 'Ask' Shiera

"We found a base about 70 years ago, Mariposa. Home to the Forced Evolutionary Virus. FEV. Our Chemical Corps found great use in it. We turn it into staggering powerful killer. Any and all humanoid that is not pure or inoculation will die." Shayera, Vixen, and Shiera just look at each other and back at him. He was for real. This was the Enclave plan? Kill the whole world? "..Thats insane." "No. No. Not at all. That's humanity's last, very best hope. It is what we been working on for all these years." Counter Richardson. "And how the...fuck are you going to release it?" Said Shayera, swearing. " Easy. One of the best parts of FRV. We can right here and the Jet Stream will do the rest."

"But why my village? Why 13?" Ask again Shiera.

Richardson only said this. "Test Subjects. We needed to see if it would work the way we wanted it to."

Shayera just gave him a deadly look and said "Have it ever come into that mind that what you going is...fucking insane and wrong?!"

"Never. Part of the Presidents job is to make the tough decisions. Many near humans will sacrificed their lives for the return of Humanity. Humans will Prevail. I don't relish it. If they was a different way..but they is none. The price is too high for the human race. If you where human, you feel the same. Killing me won't stop it."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not human then." said Shiera, firing the bullet in his head. Richardson slumped over his chair and Shiera was deeply breathing in and out. Shayera recognized that tactic as something she herself uses when she just made a big decision and comforting lyrics placed a hand on Shiera's shoulder. Mari did the same on her slither shoulder and they both led Shiera away from Richardson. "We got to..stop it. The Enclave plan..We got to stop it." Said Shiera, pulling herself together due to the truth. She was very right. The other two was also have some hard time with the truth. The last remnants of the old US government was going to kill the whole world for not being `Human` Not even Cadmus would go that far.

"But how do that? It's not like we can take whole place down. " Said Mari. "I think...We can.." Chosen started to go over maps and papers Richardson had on his table. "That's it! If we start a meltdown in the nuclear reactor core, we can blow this whole rig. Let's move!" she yell, going for the other elevator. "Shayera! Vixen! Are you they?" It was John over the Commlink in the two heroes ears. "What going up they?" The two heroes look at each. How do they tell him the Enclave psycho plan for a Genocide of the whole world, Shiera killing the President, (AKA: Lord Superman did the same thing and look what happen.) and wanted to incarcerated the Oil Rig to stop them? "John," said Shayera, "I need you to form the biggest bubble you can and get everybody as far away from here as you can."

"What? Why?" asked John, not liking her tone. "Do it John," said Mari, "we're going to meet you later." "But...all right. Don't get kill." And he sign off "All right. We're here. Let's blow this place to hell." Said Chosen as she guns down the soldier who turn to face them. Several scientists and citizens ran for cover as the heroes fought the soldiers in the reactor room. After that, she took a scientist pointed her gun at his head. "Tell how to cause the reactor to have a meltdown, or you die." "What!? Are you insane!? I won't.."

Sound of gun cocking.

"All right! All right! I show you how,just me go." "Shiera..." "What?" Asked Shiera. "Do you really want to do this?" Asked Shayera. "This needs to stop. Too many poor innocent people have died because of this... monstrosity. This...Enclave. This has to end now!" said Shiera.

Soon, the scientist show her how and then push him away, causing the meltdown of the Oil Rig. The heroes was still unsure, they are families and people who has nothing to do with the Project, but it was the rig, or the world.

"All right. Let's heads back to the Tranker." They had to take care of a few more soldiers. But As they head back to the main entrance, they see him. Standing at 12 feet, in a modified version of power armor, with a mimigun, Plasma gun, and two long blades.

"Oh dear god its him." Said Shiera. Vixen and Shyera eyes goes very big, at this true monster, but they see John, Ollie, and the others of the team on the ground, alive, but injury. "You've gotten a lot farther than you should have, but then you haven't met Frank Horrigan either. Your ride's over, mutie. Time to die." Said the monster of a man/Super Mutant in a booming voice. "What the Hell are you?!" Yells the Hawk, seeing him and just the power this thing was giving off. "Me, Frank Horrigan, that's who. United States Secret Service. You aren't going anywhere from here. You're just another mutant that needs to be put down. Making our reactor melt-down means things are going to be pretty hot in here soon. Pity you won't live long enough to see it. You're not a hero, you're just a walking corpse."" And then he rush at the two, fireing both guns and blades out.

John again formed a shield, allowing the others to split up and take the super mutant down. Goris took front however and met the super mutant head on, disabling the guns. As Goris and Horrigan fought on, Markus leapt behind Horrigan's back and tried to choke him with the chain."You..." Horrigan takes the chain and just throws Marcus into Goris. John fires waves of green blots at the Super Soldier and Arrow with more explosion arrows. This only piss off Horrigan as he moves in with ease at then. Mari knock him off and into a wall, only to get taking by the neck and throw into John. This is when Shayera fly in and gives it to him with the is taking back by the force, and his suit is even damage. This is when Shiera opens fires and hits a weak sport, and keep on fireing. Something goes wrong, as Frank is literally torn in half at the waist, by a explosion. He falls to the ground, but then picks himself up.

"You (cough), you haven't won here. You and your mutie-bastard friends are gonna join me in a big ol' mushroom cloud sendoff. I just triggered the self-destruct. Heh, heh; cough, cough,... The work will go on. You didn't do nothing here, 'cept seal your own death warrants. Duty, cough, honor... courage... Semper Fiiiii..."

Frank Horrigan was dead.

"Hey let's get out here!" said Ollie as the whole rig began to ahake. John quickly formed a bubble around them and shot straight up, to try and put as much distance between them and the coming mushroom cloud. Shiera was watching the ground below with a stony exoression, and Shayera stood next to her:understanding what she was going through. The sacrifice of many lives for the greater good. It was her mission to Earth when the truth was show, only this time, this self carry them out, and without question. (Well, until after it was done.) The Oil Rig goes up in a large black mushroom cloud, along with the Enclave and it's plan.

As John lands the group at the old shipyard, he goes off at them. "Can someone please tell me who's idea was it to nuke a whole Oil Rig?" He said, rather in a demanding way. Who wouldn't? "It was mine," said Shiera. "Why?" demanded John. "Because if I left it intact then every everyone will be doomed to death for the United States government." explained Shiera. "People were-" "-there, yeah I know. Look just... thishe isn't even your world." muttered Shiera. "John." Shayera step up. "The Enclave...we met the President...Richardson. He told us of the Enclave plan. To commit a global genocide of everyone not in the Enclave or a Vault. Everyone that was not a pure human in they eyes and how ever they see a pure human is. Destroying the rig was the only way to stop them from releasing it. Nuking the rig...saved the world." John turns to Mari. "Its true John. They was worst then a lot of people in the past."

John and Ollie just think, not sure what to think of the truth. At least they don't have to hear it from Richardson. They turn and saw it was the villagers and the people of Vault 13. At first, no one does anything, or say anything, but slowly, the two groups come together.

Shayera turns to Shiera, who was fighting back the need to cry. At so many years, two people, once long separated, had come together. "So what know?" Shayera ask Shiera. "Not sure. ill got the GECK, found a new village up north." Shayera looked at her alternate descendent and said, "try going to detroit. Perhaps the Stewart guy can help you rebuild." "Detroit? No. Too far. He got his own things to take care of. A ways north would be just fine. But it won't mean I won't come back and see him.

Ollie came up. "Sorry to say this, but how do we get home?" He was right. They needed to find a way home. "Vault 3. It had the turn to Shiera. "You know where it is?" "Yes. It's on my Pipboy map with some left over data." "Well, let's go." The trip down south took a few days. They found Vault 3, door and such burning under the ruins of the old wherehouse and the door controls was shot to hell. And the door itself...was well...Shiera the first really did a number on this place to keep it hidden. After getting into the Vault, they find it to be..broken. "Does anyone know how to get this working?" asked John. "Lenny and Goris might," said Shiera, "let's get this back to the old village." John used his ring to lift the broken portal up and they managed to carefully bring it out to the surface.

Lenny and Goris both look at the portal device. So does the Vault 13 scientists, but with little luck. "Well, maybe the Brotherhood, or the Shi could help, or.." Shiera stops talking. Shayera turns and finds everyone but the heroes have stop moving. Time is frozen, but them. What the hell? Now what! The 4 turn and see a old man walking up to then. He was old, had a beard, some kind of power armour suit, and a rifle on his back. They was something about him, a feeling, a powe, something that you know has far more to it or them then it seen.

"And who might you be?" Ask Arrow, he and the others at the ready. "Some call me the Narrator. Others the Storyteller. Some have call me God. . Yahweh. Allah. And more. Narrator or Storyteller will do here." Said the man, voice fill with knowledge and power. Wait. Was this guy...God? The big man? How? But somehow...someway, they was a feeling. "Here? So you are also in our universe?" asked Shayera, trying to understand this...man. "In your universe, I'm God or the Presence,l. It depends who you talk to." said The Narrator."And why...are you here?" Ask Vixen. "You all have roles to play in the Wastelands, so does others from your world. This Earth, or better to say, the Fallout Earths, was the original Muitevese. Surviving. Hope. Honour. Selfless. And more, comes from the Wastelands and enter into others. Over time, New Earths and world's was born."

The heroes look at each other. Here was God, or Narrator, saying this world and it others like it was the original of all things, and they shall be needed.

"I also come to let you see the future a ways. You earned it for helping the Chosen One save the World."

They a white and the heroes start to see things. Visions. Each word fill with power.

 _First is a New Arroyo. It's a large and amazing place, with Morden buildings and power._

 _"After the Enclave's destruction, the refugees of Arroyo and Vault 13 resettled, building a new community with the aid of the Garden of Eden Creation Kit. Finding themselves hundreds of miles from their Vault, the members of Vault 13 chose to join the villagers in establishing a new community, and their technical expertise, combined with the villagers survival skills, allowed the new settlement to grow and prosper. Two generations of the same bloodline were re-united, and their savior, the Chosen One, became Elder, presiding over the village in the years to come." It ends with a older Shiera, looking over New Arroyo._

 _Next a much older women, with a crazy eye and tribal out, on a bed. Is that Shiera mom? Shiera the first_  
 _daughter?_

 _"Arroyo's elder lived for many years after the destruction of the Enclave. She was pleased that the ancient separation between Vault 13 and the Vault Dweller had been reconciled, and many were the times she told you that she wished the Vault Dweller were alive to have seen the reconciliation take place. The Elder passed away in her sleep, certain that the safety of the new village had been secured and was now flourishing. Many of the older Arroyo residents believe that she now lives in the vault of the sky, telling the Vault Dwellers of her granddaughter brave deeds."_

 _Next is what look like a Apple field and other farms. Two groups , not likening to hate, working as one._

 _" Relations between the Slags and residents of Modoc flourished. Between the two peoples, Modoc prospers and becomes a major farming community, supplying all the outlying regions with food."_

 _Next is another community, once a mess and fill with crime, grows, with a bar and casino at the center._

 _"With Metzger gone, slavery disappears from the area. Becky's Casino Bar grows quickly, and Rebecca Dyer's reputation as a honest casino and bar owner brought her the business needed to buy out her competition and expand. The Den flourishes, and it soon gains a reputation for being a tough, but honest, community."_

 _Next is a city, build around a Vault. The people hate outsiders a lot, but Chosen help them on her quest, fighting raiders and fixing the power._

 _"In the years following the destruction of the Enclave, Vault City continued to stagnate, choking on its own isolationism. Its Vault 8 generator, which was never intended to support such a large population, prevented Vault City's necessary expansion. Eventually, the city was absorbed by NCR, which had spread steadily northwards since its founding."_

 _Next was New Reno. They see a boy, red hair and green eyes as a member of the Bishop family, but does not fit in pre say. He takes over the family and holds a great deal of power in New Reno._

 _"Not long after the destruction of the Enclave, the Bishop Family of New Reno was blessed with a child. This child seemed to have little in common with the Bishops, preferring instead to spend his days exploring the wastes. When he turned thirteen, he seized control of the Bishop Family and large parts of the city, forming a alliance of sorts with the Weights. Together, the city obtained a certain solidity that appealed to newcomers. Many came to Reno, not to visit, but to live, and the population increased threefold. Today the test scores of New Reno high school graduates are greater than many Californian schools before the War. He died quietly in his sleep at the age of seventy-three, never having known his real mother or father.."_

 _Next was a power plant of sorts. Ghouls live they. Thanks to Chosen, Gecko and Vault City form a alliance, working together and later the NCR._

 _"Optimizing Gecko's power plant became the first step in forging a spirit of cooperation between Gecko and Vault City. Gecko's increased power production became instrumental in helping Vault City, for a time.. The harsh xenophobia of many of Vault City's leaders faded into obscurity while ghoul and human labored side-by-side to create a center of learning and tolerance where once had stood only enmity and distrust."_

 _Next was a Ghoul, not just any Ghoul. It was Harold, friend and aid to Shiera the first. He had...A tree in his head._

 _"She still hear mention of Harold from time to time. Apparently, the tree growing from his head has gotten larger, and if rumors are to be believed, fruit is growing from it. The seeds are said to be remarkably tough, and several of them have taken root even in the most barren stretches of the wasteland."_

 _Next looked to be a mineing town of some kind._

 _" Several years after buying the Excavator Chip from the Chosen One, Marge LeBarge is able to purchase and control both the Morningstar and the newly opened Kokoweef mines. Marge is an easy choice for Mayor, and using her new political power, she makes Redding join the growing New California Republic in return for a seat in the NCR's Hall of Congress"_

 _Next it shows Broken Hills, the town Marcus and his human friend founding._

 _"With the destruction of the conspiracy to destroy the mutants, Broken Hills began to thrive. Then the uranium ran out. The city, having lost its sole reason for existing, slowly dispersed. The residents carried their riches with them, leaving the place a wind-swept, desolate ghost town. A few hold-outs remained, attempting to eke out a pathetic existence, but eventually, they too, disappeared."_

 _Next was Marcus himself, talking to Shiera about going East._

 _" Inspired by the example set by the Chosen One, Marcus eventually traveled across the great mountains to the east, searching for other refugees from the Master's army. She never heard from him again."_

 _Next was the NCR, as it grows and bringing order to the land. The two headed Bear flag flying in the air._

 _"Her help with Vault 15 launched the New California Republic's push to civilize its neighbors. Though there were many more obstacles to overcome, the NCR now had a foothold into the northern wastes."_

 _Next was Vault 15 itself._

 _"With the support of the New California Republic, the Vault 15 squatters soon become self-sufficient and productive members of society."_

 _Next the Shi._

 _" The Shi flourished, creating a botanical scourge on the radiation surrounding their beloved town. Though this vine could not grow in other soils, the Shi took care to nourish it in their lands. They continued to grow in strength and prominence, forming the basis of a new empire."_

 _Next was the Hubologists._

 _"" The scientists grew tired of waiting for the Star Father to come for them or provide the fuel they needed. Using a cheap derivative fuel, they launched an abortive effort to reach the stars themselves. Their shuttle exploded moments after take off."_

 _Next was Goris, talking to a trader._

 _"The lost of his kin hunt Goris, but his luck would turn around after traving a ways North. He would found a liberty in a ruin town, fill with both Prewar and post war knowledge, carry out by AIs, unaware of the past of time. Goris,with the aid of the robots, and people fleeing from a raider attack, form and rename the town, Athena. "_

 _Next was the Enclave._

 _"" The destruction of the Enclave erased all trace of President Richardson from history. Now the title of 'President" is used as a boogeyman."_

The Visions come to a end, and the Storyteller waits for they reactions. They all hold there heafs over seeing so much, but the Hawk is able to get herself right first and thinks over what she saw. Things will be better." said Shayera with a smile, as she remembered she said the same words to Shiera. "In time yes. You have your own experiences, I know." said the Storyteller. "Yeah," said Shayera as John held her hand tightly, "I do."

"Things will carry on their own ways in the Wasteland. However, you and others shall come back, as the call of the Wastelands is strong . From the West, to Texas. From the Midwest to the Capital and the Commonwealth, and even beyond North America. Till then remembered ...War never change. And farewell" He said, lifting his hand, next thing they knew, they was back on the Watchtower. "Shay! John! Your back!" Call out Flash as he hug the two and the other heroes show up. "What happened to your guys? You was gone for more than a few days." "Do we have a story to tell!" said Ollie, as he hugged Dinah.

"Do tell." said Batman as he entered the room after being called in. "Well," said Ollie as he excitedly began his tale and the occupants of the room listened to the Fallout tale. "We ending up back in the world you guys ending up before, only about 80 years later. We end up meeting Hol other self grandkid, and her band of misfits. She needed help. Whole village call Arroyo got kidnapped, we throw in our hats in helping her. After going to San Francisco, helping some Shi, Chinese group from a submarine, and then a base call Navarro, we found them, and people from Vault 13. On some oil rig. They was the Enclave."

Arrow was stop by Shayera. "We free both people, and I, Mari, and Shiera met President Richardson. He told of the...Enclave, last remnants of the old United States government. And then...The Project. The Enclave was planning to kill the whole world because they was "Mutants" And the Enclave was "True Human" and "The United States of America." " Shiera killed Richardson, and we..nuke the whole place to hell." She stop, letting the heroes take it, AKA, the last part about Enclave, to Superman, Batman, WW, Flash J`onn, and the other heroes.

What? The whole very idea reach Superman to his heart.. Clark could not believe that the old USA government would have try to commit global genocide. The Vaults was one thing, but sometime like that? Had this...Enclave gone insane? Batman, mind was at overtime. It made sense, when you really think about. Break thoughts in DNA and Genetics happened in the 50s. And in a world where the 50s never ending, oil and resources running dry, and to top it off, atomic annihilation, a group, or leadership would come about.

Shayera watched her friends and thought back to the future of her alternate descendent. While the future was revealed to her, she wondered how set the future really was. She didn't think much on it though as John held her hand and looked at her with a smile. Future or no future, Shayera was content to know that at least she was set in her path.


	15. Chapter 15

**OOC: I don't own anything, but the story.**

 **Credited and high** **praises to** **AC333 for her help in this.**

 **Red Hood part 2.**

 **Gotham City. 1 year after death of Hawkgirl. A few months after first appearance of "Red Hood"**

It was dark, cloudy, and rainy in Gotham. It been like this for a week, and it would most likely stay like this for the next week. It did not help the Justice League mood. Shayera death. Joker getting away, and now this...Red Hood. She (Most likely a she, but still) had been a pain, and a big one. Hood been tearing apart the criminal groups on the East coast and show no point of slowing down, leaving a bloody trail of bodies behind her. Even kill a few low level supervillains.

And no one, not even the founders could get her. This was not lost on one ex hero,Olivia Graham, as she look out at the city.

She had given up on the hero business for over a year now. A year and 78 days, to be exact. After Shayera's death, she didn't understand the point of all of it. Shayera had risked her life over and over again for people who despised her just because she worked for the enemy. Shayera wasn't a traitor. After all, she had chosen Earth in the end.

Olivia moved to Gotham the day after Shayera's funeral, getting a job with the GCPD. She worked in the crime lab as a digital forensic scientist. She tried to help people without putting on a costume.

Olivia frowned as she watched the commotion from far above the city. She was in one of Gotham's highest buildings, watching cars and people the size of toys move around below. She pressed her head against the glass, thinking about what was troubling her.

This Red Hood figure had been stumping the League for months now. In the pit of her stomach, Olivia knew who she was. Who else had wings? Part of Olivia was thrilled that Shayera was alive. But she feared the type of person she had become. The Red Hood had to qualms about murdering people for the good of the city. In her eyes, the end justified the means. Olivia didn't agree. There is a fine line between justice and revenge, and Olivia knew that Shayera could tell the distance between the two.

If only she could meet her, talk to her. Maybe reason could win out? Or maybe she just blow her brains out and throw her body over a tall building like the first time she did it. And how did she even come back? Who took her body and brought her back? Why? So many questions. No answers. You can get a idea about how Batman was feeling.

She got a text. Taking a breath and letting it out, she pull out her phone. She reads and nearly lose it. It read as. "HEY KID. WHAT TO TALK? MEET ON ROOF NOW. NO CALLS. NO COPS. NO JL. NO TRICKS. NO POWERS.

RH.

Was...Was this Shayera? For real? Why now? If this was for real, who cares? It might be her only chance to talk to her for who knows for how long, if ever. Olivia went with her gut, taking a deep breath as she walked through the observation room. She glanced around, making sure no one was there to see her use her powers. Once she knew it was clear, she turned invisible and intangible, phasing through the door that read ROOF ACCESS. RESTRICTED-ALARM WILL SOUND.

She climbed up the stairs that lead to the rooftop, phasing again to get through the door. She turned solid and visible again, pulling her jacket tighter against her body. It was colder than she anticipated.

The roof was empty. Olivia hesitantly walked towards the building's edge, looking out to the city. As she was standing next to the gargoyles, she realized how beautiful Gotham was (in its own, frightening way). She always wondered why people bothered to stay with the constant threat of psychopaths bombing or poisoning everyone. She realized that the people stayed for Gotham's beauty.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the gargoyles move. She immediately went into her defensive position, shakily calling out, "Who's there?"

"Its me kid." It was her. Shayera. She was wearing that Red Hood Helmet, with a light, but tough battlesuit, with a overcoat. She guns, two on her hips, and a rifle on her back. Her wings was folding themselves in. She looked ready to killed, but she always look like that with the helmet own "batglare" as some call it

"Olivia." She said, with a voice that Olivia not heard in a year. "Long time no see." Red Hood jump into the roof itself and walks near Olivia. "How this...city been treating you?"

Olivia's mouth dropped open. A few seconds passed before she could say anything. "I...it's b-been ok," she stammered out, her heart hammering out of her chest. She was feeling so many emotions right now. She was so happy to see Shayera alive. But she was also angry that she was gone so long. "Where have you been?" She asked, clenching her hands into fists. "We thought you were dead! There was a funeral, and...and..."

Olivia couldn't finish her sentence that she was so overcome with emotion. "It wasn't the same without you," she finished in a defeated tone.

Red Hood looks away for a second, and Olivia could feel a bit of guilt coming off her. Shayera wings move a little.

"Its...A long story, but I tell you the short version." She turn and looked out to Gotham. "Ghul. It was Ra's al Ghul and his kid , Talia. They...dug up my body not long after the funeral and I took a dip in the Lazarus Pit. I was..wild..and I could not remember a damn thing. I train with the League of Assassin's for a couple of months and even did some...missions. But I was..mentality unstable, and even too crazy for Ghul likening. Talia help me out escape and get my memory back.

"After that, I lay low, using the money from Talia to help. But I...has a realization." She turns back to Olivia. "All the crime. Murder. Rape. Robbery. So much...sin...crime..The Justice League, only fights the symptoms, not truly fight the source. They only gives the criminals and supervillains a slap on the wrist, let them go back and hurt more people. Me?" She takes out her handgun and shows it to her. "I'm the one doing what even Batman, or Diana won't do."

Olivia tilted her head to the side. "You mean...you've been killing them?" She swallowed as she looked at Shayera's black pistol. Red Hood nodded. "These criminals need to answer for what they've done. I serve them justice," she said, placing the gun back into the holster. Olivia slowly shook her head. "Shay...I know you've been through a lot. And the world can be unfair sometimes. But there's a fine line between justice and revenge. And I think you're crossing it."

Red Hood took a step forward. Olivia quickly stepped backwards with her, trying to stay as far away as possible. Shayera seemed...volatile. And it wasn't helping that Olivia didn't agree with her. "You have no idea what I've been through," she said coldly. "You're working with the GCPD. You see all of the crime in the city, in the world, even. You know how bad people can be. I've seen it first hand. I've experienced it first hand," she emphasized.

Olivia took another step backwards as Shayera threateningly stepped forward. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to disagree with her. "Shay, come on. You used to believe in the judicial system."

"That was before I've seen how bad people can be," Shayera said quietly.

"I knew Joker was insane. That he was a true mad man, but that night...He beat me to near death, with a crowbar! And then my Mace! And then he runs off, blowing me to Hell! And I was OK with that!" She yells lound. Even, with the mask on, Olivia could see the emotions and what her face looked like. She talks quietly again. "I was OK with drying. I knew it was going to happen for what I did. I only wanted John to be happy and you lived a good life. And everyone to just...move on" She then rise her voice again. "But NO! The Universe what's to mess with me some more, and bring me back with that pit! I don't know what was worst. A toy in Ghuls plan they even he saw was too much, or I could not remember you, or John, or..."

She stops and looked back to Gotham and Olivia goes on branch, and walk back up to Shay when Red Hood looked back. "Sorry. That...happens, but enough on that. It's not why I'm here. It's you. First, how your..friends in the old the Youth program?"

The Justice League Youth program? Olivia then remembers. She had a falling out with them. Things ending...badly with Jason, he attacked her and she end up putting him in the ER with her powers. He then just...disappear. Not even his own father knew what happen to his son. (Olivia now had a idea what happen to him.) But Emma, Donovan, Jonathan, Piper,Harrison, Garrett, Joseph and Scott, and...and..oh God. Shaun. Where to start? Well, one word could sum up Shaun life after Shayera death rather well.

Hell on Earth

Shaun blamed himself for Shayera's death. If he had taken the Joker out when he had the chance, she never would have been killed. As soon as he found out, he went crazy, letting off huge amounts of energy as he traveled to Gotham to find and kill his father. In his fit of rage, he nearly killed his mother. Thankfully, some of the Titans traveled to Gotham to stop their teammate before he made an irreversible mistake.

Olivia hadn't had much contact with him since she left. In fact, she hadn't really talked to any of the Youth League members. It especially stung how Emma, her supposed "best friend", never tried contacting her after she left. She heard a lot of the Youth League members took Shayera's death pretty badly, especially the ones like Piper and Jonathan who looked up to her as a role model.

Olivia swallowed before answering and shrugging. "I don't really know. I heard that a lot of them took your death pretty badly. Especially Shaun since it was his father. I haven't had contact with any of them," she said, looking down at her red converse.

Shayera was a silent a bit before she asked another question. "What about Jason?"

Olivia felt a stab of fear in her stomach before she answered. "I, uh...Well, we had a fight and he got mad so he attacked me and then..." She trailed off, thinking of that horrible night.

"And then what?" Asked Shayera.

She sighed before continuing. "I panicked and I phased his arm into a metal pipe. I don't know if the doctors were able to save it. He left the hospital before his operation, even though he was barely able to walk. His father doesn't even know if he's still out there.

 _'But I know he is,' t_ hought Olivia.

Red Hood thought for a second and then said "Don't worry about Lex kid. I'm sure he got..bigger things to deal with then you, or the Justice League. And it was about time you dealt with that kid. Didn't think it would take me getting blow up, but i'm glad you took care of him."

Olivia was going to say something back, but Shay was right. She was a big fool for falling for Jason in the first place and not listening to Shay when she did. If Jason had not made fun of Shayera when she was killed...,but that was in the past.

"Now, for the real reason why i'm here kid." Said Hood as she walk around the roof. "I'm building. Getting bigger. Not just Gotham, but Metropolis. Central City. Midway. New York. LA. And more. I'm doing what the...'heroes' won't do to save lives. And its not just me Olivia. They others. Heroes and even villains whose eyes have been open. I even got a...family member of yours on my side. And i what you to join me, Olivia."

What?

"What?" Asked Olivia, taking a step back.

"You heard me," said Red Hood. Olivia could hear slight amusement in her tone. "I want you to help me."

"Me?" Asked Olivia. "Listen, I don't really want to get involved with the whole hero thing again. It didn't work out last time. And I'm not gonna be that useful! My powers are purely defensive, fight or flight is always flight. Plus, you know that I'm horrible at fighting." Olivia took a deep breathe.

"That's where you're wrong," said Shayera. "You use your powers to avoid danger, but think about the danger you could cause your enemies. Imagine fighting someone who you can't see or touch. And no one has been able to figure out a weakness for you yet. Plus, you're an extremely skilled hacker. You'd be a valuable member to our team."

There was another silence. Olivia evaluated what Shayera was saying. It wasn't entirely false; if she wanted to, she could hurt someone before they even saw her coming. Suddenly, she remembered something Shayera said a few moments ago. She cocked her head to the side, asking, "What do you mean family member? I don't have any family."

Shayera didn't answer for a moment. Olivia heard the buzz of Gotham around her, but she kept her eyes on Red Hood. "I didn't realize you never knew," said Shayera quietly.

"His name is...Graham...Joshua Graham. He says he's your father younger brother. DNA from you checks out."

Now Olivia was trying to think hard. She had a uncle? Her father. Her real father had a brother? What the hell? She never knew that. Her real mom and dad die after she was born. She had no other family that was still living, but was this Joshua Graham really a uncle that was still alive?

"...what's he like?" She ask Shayera, hoping she would tell her more about this other Graham. "Well...His a handful, badly burn to hell, and a Christian nut." Said Red Hood. Olivia looks at Shay.

"Wait what?"

"All right...Its a long story, but I tell you the short version. After your folks death, he the one who put you into foster care and headed West. He's the one who was behind the Casino bombings, hookers dead in allys, whole gangs found cut up in they hangouts, mob boss shot up. That was all Joshua. He also the one who got sent on fire and fell into the Grand Canyon. Guess what...He made it and headed over to Utah. He's the Burned Man you been seeing on the News since last year."

OK. Now Olivia head was in pain. Her uncle was the one who put her in the system? Was that nutcase in the 80s and 90s who was shooting everything up for "God"? Who got set on fire during a gun fight with the police and fell into the Grand Canyon? That was Joshua Graham? Her uncle? That was all him?

Even with all of the thoughts running through her mind, Olivia, asked, "Where did you get my DNA?

Red Hood shot her a look that seemed to say, 'Really, that's your first question?'

Olivia tried again. This time, she was angry when she answered. "What makes you think I'd want to meet him? If he's the one that slaughtered a ton of innocent people for that "God" b***," said Olivia, using air quotes around god. "That tells me he's a sadist. And on top of all that, he left me in the system! Why the hell would I ever want to meet him, let alone join a team with him!"

She sighed and took a deep breathe, realizing that she was screaming. "Why would he leave me?" She asked quietly.

Red Hood sighed, turning around as she took off her mask.

"Olivia...I don't know, really. He never talks about it, but maybe he talks about to you.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry you had to go though what you did. I never wanted any of that for you. But...the Universe wanted to fuck with both of us. Everything was Just so...out of control, but not now." Hood turn

Olivia took a good long look at Shayera. Her green eyes was...heavy, fill with anger, hate, sorrow, and more. Her face gave off emotions like that. Her red hair was a bit dirty, not wash a lot, and a bit short. A scar or two could also been seen.

"Look. I...Joshua...the others..we're all got a bad past, background, event, or whatever that made us who we're are. We trying to help people, make the world a better fucking place, something that the Justice League is unable to do. Too full of the "Law" and "How it should be" too full of it to see how a...charges can make a true difference."

She turn to Gotham. "What do you say to a man who wife was killed in a robbery? To the brother who family die in a holdout? To the woman who got raped? The League are a lot of fools who won't do that one step, that one push to save lives. My people.. ...we are doing what needed to be done. For true Justice."

She turned back to Olivia, and threw her a sort of Commlink at her, which she got. "If you don't what to come with me, but charge your mind later, Just push it, and someone will put you up." She flap her wings. "Now...anything before I head out? What to come?"

Olivia hesitated a moment, part of her wanting to join the group. "Nah," she finally said. She flashed Shayera a small smile, adding, "Stay safe."

Red Hood smiled back before placing the helmet back on her head. "You know me. I like to stay out of trouble," she said sarcastically, flapping her wings and disappearing from Olivia's sight.


	16. Chapter 16

**OOC: Made AC333 and Historyman 14.**

 **Red Hood 0.5.**

Shaun paced throughout the Youth League's rec room, nearly putting his fist through the wall with anger. Batman had just attached a ankle tracker to him after he tried to join in with the search. If he moved within fifty feet of the Watchtower, it would deliver a painful zap.

The news was on, but the media didn't really have an idea of what was going on. Shayera Hol, formerly known as Hawkgirl, was missing and only the Joker knew where she was. And if the Joker was holding her hostage, there was a good chance of her ending up dead.

Other Youth League members were scattered throughout the room, most glued to the tv. A few of the younger kids were playing air hockey or reading books. Shaun couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the room, knocking down the person who was about to enter.

"Oh, sorry Liv," he said in a stressed tone, reaching out and effortlessly pulling her up. "Didn't see you there."

Olivia gave him a strained smile. "Don't sweat it," she said quietly. "You alright?"

Shaun gave her a look that seemed to say, 'are you kidding me?'. He sighed, saying, "Of course I'm not alright. My father is holding Shayera hostage right now, probably torturing her. And fuckin' Batman has me trapped here!" He angrily pointed to the tracker on his foot.

Olivia frowned. "They won't let me go out to help either. I'm not sure what I could do, though," she said. She was suddenly quiet for a moment. "Do you really think he's torturing her?" She asked softly.

Shaun gave her a grim look. "Yeah, I do," he said. "I wanna smash it, but Batman built it for me special after I kept sneakin' out. I've tried, but it doesn't seem to break."

Olivia tilted her head to the side, taking a closer look. "I could probably jam the signal," she said.

"Then do it," firmly said Shaun. "And help me find her."

Olivia took a good look at it. It was made by the Dark Knight himself, so it would not be easy, but after about 6 to maybe 8 minutes, she did it. Same for her own. "All right." Said Shaun with real power behind his words. "Lets find Shayera."

It did not take long to get to the transport pad. Most of the JL was in and around Gotham looking for the Hawk. They was a few heroes in the main compute room, but Olivia only needed to fake a single to cause the JL members to go to another area to check it out.

They transport down to Gotham. "Come on Shayera." Said Olivia as they started they own look. "Please be safe..."

Olivia looked around, overwhelmed with Gotham. Although she had lived there for a few years in one of her foster homes, she still was surprised every time she entered the city. They were transported into the area just outside of the Narrows, Olivia subconsciously tugging her jacket tighter around her. She was glad that Shaun was with her.

He looked around for a moment to get his bearings, and then glanced at her. "Come on, Liv. We gotta get a move on," he said, taking off down the street.

Olivia was walking as fast as she could to keep up with him since Shaun was so much taller than her. She bit her lip as they walked deeper and deeper into the Narrows, whipping her head around as they passed shadier and shadier looking people.

"Uh, Shaun," she said quietly, glancing behind her to see a man following them.

Shaun turned around, clenching his fists as he saw the man behind them stop short. He was wearing fake gold chains around his neck and had on a worn leather jacket, nearly grinning at the two. Shaun stepped forward, his fists glowing orange. Olivia simply grabbed his arm and turned the two invisible, muttering, "Let's not waste our time. Where are we going?"

The man jumped backwards, spinning around to see that the two simply disappeared. He ran away, yelling something about ghosts. Olivia guessed he was high, as this district in the Narrows was full of crack dens.

When the man was gone, Olivia let go of Shaun's arm. He frowned a bit, saying, "To a friend, actually. My aunt Ivy."

After a bit of road crossing, close calls with GCPD, and even a few heroes of the Justice League, looking for Shay, they made it to a abandoned greenhouse , home to Poison Ivy and Formerly Shaun mom, Harley Quinn, before she got the place at that Animal Shelter.

"Wait here." He said as he knocks on the Big door doors of the Old garden building. Olivia didn't like it. Felt like ants and even flowers was looking at her.

She met Ivy before, first time with that whole Shadow Thief mission, her first mission. She dealt with Ivy plants before too, but she did not have time to fight. Shayera needed her. She mean, them!

Soon the door open and it was Poison Ivy. "Shaun? " She said as she saw it was him and Olivia. " Aunt Ivy, Shayera been kidnapped by my...father, Joker. We need you help, and before you say anything, Shayera is my mom, your best friend, other best friend. If not me, or her, do it for Harley." He said, full of strength in his words.

Ivy just put a hand to her head and said "All right. Get in here you two." And so they did. It was rather something Olivia thought it would be: Full of almost every kind of plant they could be, and then some. Ivy lead the two young heroes into a sort of planning room, with maps, computes, TVs, and yet more plants everywhere.

"As soon as your mother learn the Hawk was taking by that lunatic, she had a panic attack and ran off to look for her. And to top off the League, those Teen Gods, and Suicide Unit or whatever they are looking for Hol too. Surprise Gotham not been rip apart and burn down." Said the Plant Queen as she log of the computes.

AShaun crossed his arms as Ivy logged onto the GCPD's server. Olivia seemed impressed with her hacking ability. "Have you heard anything from the Joker? Any of the Rogues maybe? Or my mother?" Asked Shaun.

Ivy shook her head, scrolling through the GCPD's records. "Joker has been silent for weeks now. Neither Harley or myself has been talking with any of the rouges lately, but I heard from Two Face that few weeks ago Joker disappeared after shorting him on a deal," she said, leaning her chin on her hand.

Shaun sighed, saying, "Go on the city's real-estate server. Look for strange purchases, like a toy factory or maybe an old theme park. Joker likes those places."

Ivy shook her head. "I can't," she said, leaning back in her chair. "I only can get onto the GCPD's server because I got the password from one of the forensic scientists there. Gotham's network is too hard to access."

Shaun pointed his thumb towards Olivia and said, "She can. She's a computer genius."

Ivy stood up and looked Olivia up and down, saying, "Be my guest."

Olivia looked slightly uncomfortable and took a seat in Ivy's chair, scooting forward as she started typing into the computer. Within thirty seconds, she pulled up Gotham's real-estate and property server. "I don't see anything like that here," she muttered, quickly scrolling down. "Wait a minute."

She clicked onto a link, the property's information showing up on the large screen. "Is that a bird feeder factory?" Asked Ivy with a raised eyebrow.

Shaun quickly said, "Let's go. Come on, it's right outside of the city."

Olivia jumped to her feet as Ivy said, "I'm coming with you two. I don't want you to be alone with Joker again," she said, grabbing a pair of keys from a vine who held it out to her.

The three walked out of Ivy's home and made there way around back. Ivy waved her hand and a tree unwrapped its trunk around an old Mustang.

"Liv, send that address to the League. They'll get there before we do," said Shaun as he took shotgun. Olivia climbed into the back, pulling out her League communicator. Ivy peeled out of the driveway and gunned the engine, whizzing through Gotham's crowded streets.

Olivia pressed the panic button. "Phantom, state your emergency," someone said into her ear.

Olivia quickly said, "Shayera Hol's location is 41 Mill Road, Gotham City. Tell the League to get there now."

"Understood, how do you—" Olivia cut off the transmission by throwing the device out the window.

Both Shaun and Ivy shot her uncertain looks. "What?" She asked, crossing her arms. "You know they'd teleport us back if they found out we were down here." She reached into Shaun's ear, pulling out his communicator. She then threw that one out the window too.

Ivy groaned as they approached a flashing railroad barrier. She began to press on the brake until Olivia said, "Just go."

Ivy turned her head, snapping, "Are you insane? We'll kill ourselves before we reach the warehouse."

Shaun held up his hand, saying, "No, keep going Aunt Ivy. She's got this."

Ivy dramatically sighed as she pushed harder onto the gas. Olivia squeezed the edge of the seat, watching as the train was flying by in front of them. She turned the car intangible as they passed through, Ivy letting out a sigh of relief.

About ten minutes later, they were about a mile away from the warehouse. In the distance, they saw Green Lantern flying top speed towards it. "Thank god," muttered Shaun. The highway was empty this late at night. He suddenly squinted, saying, "S***."

He pointed his finger on the other side of the road where a bright purple Lamborghini sped by. "The League has this, Aunt Ivy. Follow him."

Olivia winced as Ivy swung a u-turn and began to follow the Joker's car.

"When get my hands on him,I really going to let him have it." Said Shaun as they started to go after Joker in his Lamborghini. "Same here kid." Said Ivy. It was about time the nut really get it for what he done to Shaun, Harley, and now the Hawk, Shayera. And all those other people too, but those 3 was most important this night.

Olivia, to tell the truth, was thinking on what to do with the Joker herself. She knew she shouldn't, but how could she not? The Crowned Prince of Crime took and hunt Shayera. Shayera, to her, was so much more to her. It was old to put into words, but Olivia could almost say she saw Shay as a motr...

That is when they was a mass explosion. The Mustang stop as the 3 turn and saw what it was. The factory...Joker blew up the factory. Even from where they was a mass tower of black smoke and flames. "No, no..No, no. No" Was all Olivia could say as the 3 got out.

Shaun was already clutching his fists and the other two could feel heat coming off him.

They could see the rest of the JL coming in to the site from another point. Oilvia slowly got out her own personal, untraceable communicator, something she made herself from a older one. (with help from other more tech base young heroes She just finished it, and never tested it before but...

She had to be alive. Shayera had to be alive.

She turn it on. At first, nothing, but static, but after maybe a minute, or two...

"...Is dead. I say again... Shayera Hol is dead."

The communicator drop to the cold ground, with Oilvia right before it. A flood of tears was coming from her eyes as she felt her mind fall apart and heart rip out. She cry like never before. A cry few others truly experience in this life. It was one of true lost, of pain, and so much more.

Shaun was feeling something like it, but it was more of rage, and a need to kill the one behind this. It was him imaginably to hear his father his head that threw him to his rage.

" _Did I just killed one of your friends boyo? Hmm? The lady with Wings? Get over it. They more where that came from. "_ And ending with a trademark laugh.

"Shaun? Are you.."

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"


	17. Chapter 17

**OOC: Made by AC333 and Historyman 14.**

Shaun began to sprint forward, his powers enhancing the speed of a regular human. Olivia eyes blurring from the tears. Sobs began to wrack her body as she held her head in her hands.

Ivy sighed, staring as Shaun sprinted after the car. He began to throw blasts of orange energy, but the vehicle was too far away. When Shaun realized that his father had escaped, he dropped to his knees, watching the cloud of smoke that entered the air. Ivy calmly walked towards Shaun, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing you could have done, Shaun," she said softly.

Shaun looked at her. "He...He murder her, Aunt Ivy. Shayera...she's gone. Dead, and he's gone..." He put his head in his hands, crying a little. Ivy did what she could and hug him. In truth, she never really knew the Hawk, besides what Harley told her and the few times they really meet, but she truly felt bad for her, and for Shaun and Olivia. And even that Lantern guy.

"I'm here for you, Shaun. So is your mother, and Olivia, and.." She would soon regret those words as his head shot up. "Mom..ows where he's is." And with that, he took off at full power, with Ivy quickly realizing what he was going to do.

"Oh Mothr Earth...Harley.." Shaun was going to his mother to find Joker, and...She knew the rage in him, and what he might do to his own mother.

But she could not stop him. The girl was still on the ground, crying out her soul. She was in no sharp, and didn't even realize what just happened with Shaun. Call the Justice League? Or...

"What are you doing with Phantom?" She turn and it was some of those Teen Titans. Nightwing, the alien girl, the cloak girl Shaun was with, the green boy, and the big Cyborg.

Thank you Mother Earth.

"I'm not going to ask you again Ivy." Said Dick as the other Titans got ready, but the Plant Queen rise up her hand up, and said this, full of force. "Listen very, very, carefully. Shaun? He was with me and Olivia, but he's going on after his mother. He's...mad and overcome with rage and not in his right mind at all. He going to kill Harley. And I, or you DON'T what that to happen, now do you?"

Nightwing clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes at Ivy. She placed her hands on her hips, almost like she was challenging him to say something. "Fine," he said after a moment. He nodded towards Cyborg who jumped into what looked like a car designed specifically for him. Nightwing pointed towards Ivy, motioning for her to get into the car too. She complied only because she wanted to get to Harley as fast as possible. Starfire and Raven hovered above the car as they planned to fly next to it. "Beast Boy, get her back to the League's teleportation pads next to GCPD's building."

The car peeled out, leaving Olivia and Beast Boy behind. "Uhh," said Beast Boy, scratching the back of his head. He didn't know how to comfort Olivia. She was still sitting on the ground, her sobs becoming quieter. He awkwardly touched her shoulder and said, "Let's go, okay?"

Olivia didn't respond for a moment, her head still hidden by her hands, she suddenly let them fall and stood up, silently getting into the Mustang. Beast Boy sighed with relief, getting in beside her. Olivia started the car and slowly gained speed, heading back towards Gotham. However, she didn't take the exit into the city.

"Um, I think you missed the exit," said Beast Boy, watching the speedometer as it reached 90 mph.

"I'm not taking the exit. Joker was going this way, and there's no way he would go back into the city with such a noticeable car," she said. "And we're gonna find him."

"Who? Shaun, or Joker?." Question Beast Boy. Olivia did not look at him. "Joker. Your friends and Ivy can deal with Shaun. Joker's mine. He needs to die right now." She said, without emotion, as if Shayera had turn them off, and the need to make Joker pay was all that matter to her in the Universe.

"But...Nightwing told me to take you to the..." He started to say, but Olivia turn her head, and gave him a look only Raven, the Batman, and a few others could given

One that put fear into your very soul.

"I can kill you very easy. Just need to phase my hand through your heart, and you be dead, just like that. Unless you help me, I will hurt you very badly. Got it?"

Beast Boy could only nod in fear of her.

At the same time, the rest of the Titans was racing to Harley home. "Man, this night is just so wrong." Said Cyborg as he drove. "First Hol dead, and now Shaun might kill his mom? And I thought we had it bad in the past."

"Not if we stop him first." Said Raven. She could feel her lover pain, hate, and rage. It was taking over, moving all other thoughts, but this.

Kill Joker. No matter what.

After a few minutes of driving through Gotham (which was crawling with GCPD and Justice League members looking for the Joker) Nightwing suddenly said, "Stop here."

Cyborg stopped the car and turned off the engine, putting the keys into a pocket on his arm. The group got out of the car, Ivy saying, "Great. Batman is already here." The batmobile was parked outside of the house.

Suddenly, and orange energy blast broke through the window upstairs, Batman flying through it. Starfire caught him before he hit the ground. The group rushed into the building and were shocked with the sight before them.

Shaun had Harley pinned against the wall, his hands wrapped around her neck. "WHERE IS HE?!" He screamed, his eyes glowing orange with rage. His hands began to glow orange too.

"Shaun!" Shouted Ivy, stepping in front of the group. She didn't want to hurt him, but he was killing Harley. "You're killing her!" She reached out her arm but Raven stopped her.

"Shaun," she said quietly, stepping forward. Shaun glanced to the side, seemingly relaxing his grip on Harley. Tears were streaming down her face as she choked for air. "Please, you know she wasn't involved with this. Shayera was her friend too." Shaun waited for a moment and then released his grip on Harley.

She dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Ivy made her way to her side, wrapping her arm around her. Shaun dropped his head as Raven stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Shaun as she lead him from the room.

"Raven..." he said softly. "I...I didn't know what I was doing. I...He killed Shayera, and...I didn't know where he was..and...I only saw Red, and orange...and..." He cry into her cloak. She didn't care. Only Shaun matter to her right now.

"Sh...Shaun..." Harley said, but Ivy turn her away, putting a kiss in her forehead. "Harley...He be fine. He got that Titan girl. I really thought he was going to kill you." Said Ivy as she kept on hugging her.

Harley felt like drying. Her inside felt dead. Wings...She was dead. After everything, all the abuse, the pain, getting left behind, the empty words of caring for her. All that was now nothing. Joker have at last really won. He killed one of the most important people in her, and her baby life. Wings didn't deserve that! It wasn't fair! Why couldn't it been her! Shaun would have Red, and Wings, and his friends.

Why...Why Wings?

The Dark Knight came in and saw what was before him. For once, he did not care. Shayera was dead. Killed In his city.

He...he had fail.

He turn to Nightwing. "Where is Olivia?" The only who could have jam the tracker, and find where Hol was could be only her.

Nightwing said, "I left Beast Boy with her and told him to get her back to the League's teleportation pads next to GCPD's building."

As everyone left Harley and Ivy in the room together, Batman paused in the doorway. "Stay quiet for now, Quinn," he warned. "If you hear anything from the Joker, signal me." He tossed a device into the room. "I'm sorry for your loss."

The group exited the building and headed for their vehicles. Nightwing pulled out his Titan's communicator and called Beast Boy. When he answered, Nightwing said, "We got Shaun. How long until you reach the teleportation pads?"

Beast Boy's voice was almost drowned out from the roar of the engine. "Umm, Nightwing, I think we're gonna be a little while," he said. The car jerked to the side and Beast Boy yelled, "Do you even have your license!"

They heard Olivia speak. "No! Stop being such a wimp!"

The others perked up and listened in on the conversation. "Where the hell are you guys going?" He asked. Shaun lifted his head from Raven's cloak. Batman took the communicator from Nightwing who raised his arms in protest.

"Well, Olivia wanted to track Joker and...wait is that his car?" Asked Beast Boy. "How fast are you going?"

"145," Olivia said.

Batman snapped, "Phantom, stop the car. That's an order. Where are you now?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to respond, but the device turned black. Beast Boy angrily said to Olivia, "Hey, come on! We're going to get in so much trouble." Olivia simply clenched the steering wheel tighter. Her car was coming up fast behind Joker's. "Slow down! You're gonna hit him! STOP!" Screamed Beast Boy as front bumper approached the back of Joker's car.

He closed his eyes and braced for impact. It never came. When he opened them again, the front of the Mustang was fused with the back of Joker's car. Olivia suddenly grabbed his arm and he was overcome with a tingly feeling. The next thing he knew, they were outside of the cars, watching them flip over. The Mustang and Lamborghini were now one car.

Beast Boy got into fighting position as the passenger door of the Lamborghini opened. Goosebumps rose on his arms as a cackling laugh came from the inside of the car. The Joker stumbled out, laughing like a maniac. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He stood up and smoothed his green hair back, grinning at the two. "You two are the ones that found me first?" He laughed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote, pressing a red button. "The League really is going down the drain.

Beast Boy turned into a green bull, heavily breathing out of his nose. In the corner of his eye, he saw Olivia walk over to the side of the highway and pull a metal pole out of the ground with her powers.

Beast Boy suddenly charged at the Joker. The entire time, the man stood there with an eager smile on his face. Beast Boy nearly hestitated and stopped, but then he remembered that the Joker just killed a League Member.

Right as Beast Boy was about to slam into the Joker, the man nimbly leap out of the way, slapping his hand onto the bull. Beast Boy felt an electric current run through his body. He shifted back into human form, groaning in pain.

The Joker pulled out a gun, shaking his head as he smiled. "Two superheroes in one day? And both founding members of their groups. This must be a new record!" He laughed.

Before he could pull the trigger, however, Olivia ran up behind him and swung the metal pole full force at his back. The Joker fell to the ground as Olivia brought the pole up and down again and again. The Joker was laughing the entire time, his eerie "HAHAHA'S" Echoing through the highway.

"Wait!" Yelled the Joker as Olivia picked up the fallen gun. "Don't you want to know how I did it?" He asked with a grin. His face was covered with blood and his clothes were in tatters. Olivia stood over him, pulling back the hammer of the e furrowed her eyebrows and hesitated. Part of her wanted to know how much pain Shayera endured. "Oh, when she finally started screaming. I'll give it to her, it took a lot. Only when I started beating her with her own mace did it do the trick."

Olivia's lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears. "All that matters is that you killed her," she said in a cold tone, sniffing the tears back up. She turned her head, hearing a helicopter approach the highway.

She squinted up at it, seeing that the entire thing was painted bright purple. What she didn't notice was Joker reaching into his suit pocket, pulling out a circular object with a clown face on it. "I'm guessing that's for you," she said, turning her head to look back down at the Joker.

Faster than she could blink, Joker pushed the gun away from his face and grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her face lower to the ground. Before she could phase out of his grip, he pressed a button on the object and a cloud of purple gas flew out.

She fell to the ground as the gun dropped from her grip. The Joker stood up and straightened his bowtie. The helicopter landed beside them, a Joke henchmen opening up the door.

Olivia coughed as he said, "Well, this has been fun, kiddies." A small giggle escaped from Olivia's mouth. "I'm glad you agree! Until next time!" The Joker climbed into the helicopter and it flew off, leaving Olivia and Beast Boy alone on the highway.

Beast Boy came to with a horrible sound. "Ha...hehe...hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Olivia began to laugh, her face twisted in a horrible grin. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oli...Olivia?" He said as he got up and looked at her. And nearly threw up. Her face... a twisted smile. He realize what the Joker did to her. Venom. Joker Venom. He knew what it could do, but the Teen Titans never really had to deal with it before besides that one time.

"Olivia? Y..you OK?" She looked at him, but kept on laughing. "LIFE IS SO GOOD! WHY DIDN'T I LAUGH MORE! HAHAHAHAHA!" She just laugh and dance around.

Beast Boy was really scared. He heard about people hunting themselves, and what Olivia told him what she do if he didn't help. He turn into a python and wrap around him. "OH! I NEEDED A HUG! e just phased through him, and kept on dancing.

Beast Boy really needed to think to stop her, but what? She's just phased pass it, or worst...

He just then remember. Whenever the TT came to Gotham, Robin would give a cure for the Joker Venom. He always lost his, but thank Wonder Woman Gods, he still had it on him.

Turing into a hawk, he fly at her neck, jumping on her, and before she could phased again, injected the cure. The effects took hold almost immediately, as she gasp and fell to the ground.

Beasts Boy himself fell to the ground, head in his hands. This..just too much al with. Even with all the Titans done, saving the world a few times, this just...new. So...dark.

Beast Boy cautiously looked at Olivia, slowly making his way over to her. She was laying on the ground, shallowly breathing. She seemed to be unconscious. Beast Boy poked her once in the arm and jumped back, afraid that she would start laughing again. "Phantom?" He asked, poking her again. "Olivia?"

When she didn't respond for the third time, he picked up his Titan's communicator and called Nightwing. Dick answered on the first ring and Beast Boy saw that he was sitting in the batmobile. "Where are you, Beast Boy?" He quickly asked. "Is everything ok?"

Beast Boy sighed and looked at the ground. "Sort of," he said. "We caught up to the Joker but he gassed Olivia with his Joker venom. I gave her the antidote but I don't know if she's ok. She won't wake up."

"Where are you? I need to make sure the antidote was delivered correctly, otherwise she might relapse," said Batman. "And where's Joker?"

"Outside of Gotham, right on the Palisades Interstate Parkway. He took off in a helicopter with some of his goons," muttered Beast Boy, pissed that he let the Joker get away.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, Beast Boy," said Dick as the engine sped up. "Nightwing out."

Within five minutes, the batmobile pulled up, both Batman and Nightwing jumping out. Batman headed straight to Olivia and began taking her pulse. Nightwing made his way over to Beast Boy. "You alright?" He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Beast Boy frowned a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine. I only got shocked," he said, watching as Batman pried open Olivia's eyes and shined a flashlight into them. "Good thing you gave us that antidote. Man, I've never seen anything like that. Joker venom, it's...it's terrifying."

Nightwing nodded as Batman picked up Olivia, carrying her to the back of the batmobile. It opened up, revealing two seats. Beast Boy opened his mouth with shock. Who knew that the batmobile had four seats! He gently placed her inside, saying, "I want to take her back to the Batcave to monitor her," he explained. "Let's go."

Beast Boy walked to the front of the car to take a seat beside Batman, but Nightwing stepped in front of him and jumped in. Dick pointed to the back, a grin on his face. "Sorry, buddy. Front seat privileges only for members of the Bat family."

"Oh come on!" Exclaimed Beast Boy, throwing his green hands into the air. "Seriously?"

"Let's go," said Batman, his voice getting a bit strained. With that sentence, Beast Boy quickly hopped in the back of the Batmobile. The doors hissed shut, leaving Olivia and Beast Boy alone in the back. There were only a few dull LED lights, the kind that you saw in a limo. Beast Boy gently lifted Olivia's head, placing it on his lap so she was laying more comfortably.

She was sort of cute...in a friendly, non creepy kind of way. BB just try to lay back a bit in his seat best he could. When the Titans got the call, that Hawkgirl been kidnapped by Joker, he thought...He thought they win. That the heroes would find her, Save her, and put him in back in Arkham, but instead was Hol ending up dead, Shaun almost killed his mom, Olivia getting gas, and Joker getting away.

He was no fool. He knew you can't save everyone, and always win the day,Terra was one such case. (As much as he didn't what to think about her.).But this...just seem wrong in every possible way. He just hope things at least have something to carry on with.

They soon reach the entrance to the Batcave, and enter. Beast Boy and the other Titans been to the Cave. (They don't talk about that mess.) But he still was in awe of the place. Always seem to something new.

As they got out and Beast Boy help get Olivia out, Batman turn and saw they was someone else was here and coming up to them. It was not Alfred, Barbara, or Tim.

"Diana."

"Hello Bruce. Knew you take her here."

Dick took Olivia from Batman and took her over to a medical examination table. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing (probably because he had been dealing with the Joker for years now). Shaun and Raven walked towards the waterfall in the cave, Shaun placing his head in his hands as they sat down. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire stood at the end of the cave, unsure of what to do next.

Beast Boy tried not to evesdrop but since Wonder Woman and Batman were so close to them, he could hear every word.

"How are things back at the Metro Tower?" Asked Batman, sitting at the large computer. He began to access security cameras in the city to see where the Joker was.

Diana shrugged. "As bad as you think they are," she said, watching as he scanned through the cameras. "Flash told me that her body just arrived..." Beast Boy saw that her eyes were red and puffy and she looked exhausted. He knew Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman weren't on the best of terms but they were good friends and one point.

"What about John? And Carter?" He asked, glancing at the table to see if Olivia had woken up yet.

"I don't know," said Diana in a tired tone. "What about you?"

Batman didn't answer for a moment. "It's fine," he said. "If we don't find the Joker in the next few hours, he'll disappear for months."

"You know as well as I do that he's gone by now," said Diana. "Look at me." Batman sighed, turning away from the computer. "I know you're affected by her death as much as any of us. But you can't close yourself off. Shaun needs you. Can you imagine how guilty he feels?" She asked, pointing towards Quinn.

"And what about Olivia?" She asked, gesturing at the table. "She was just poisoned with Joker venom. You know how hard the recover is from that."

"And I need you, Bruce," she whispered. He didn't answer, only holding out his arms as Diana fell into them, sobbing.

Beast Boy walked away, feeling like an intruder watching. Cyborg and Starfire walked towards Shaun and Raven, the two telling jokes to try and cheer Shaun up.

Beast Boy walked toward Nightwing, watching as he placed an IV in Olivia's arm. Her face twisted as the medicine entered her system. Her eyes suddenly opened.

"Shayera!" She cry out, nearly jumping out, but back by Dick. "Easy kid! Easy, your safe." He said. She just looked at him, at Beast Boy, and then lay her head down. "Hey Olivia. How your doing? You look...great.." He said, trying to be friendly to the girl after this night. She really needed it.

"It's not a dream, right? Shayera? She's dead. Joker? he's gone, and all I have to saw for it is getting gas." She said with little emotion, voice horse, but still could talk. "Don't worry. We find him. I find him. On Titans honor. I promise." Said Nightwing. And he meant it. He seen too many people ruined by that man. Now Joker took it to the next level. The Titans dealt with worst. Olivia didn't deserve this. Hol didn't deserve what Joker did to her.

It was pay back time.

Batman and Wonder Woman walks up. The Dark Knight check her vitals as Diana goes up to her. "Olivia...I'm so sorry about Shayera. You knew she was very...close to you. I can't feel your pain as you do, but you are not the only that hunts.

Olivia just looked at her, before hugging the warrior, who return it. Batman just look on.

Beast Boy goes over to Cyborg , Starfire, Shaun and Raven. "Hey guys. Olivia up. She's real...out of it. Maybe we can get her something to eat? Raven? Waffles?"

It seemed that Alfred read their minds. He walked out of the elevator, wheeling a cart full of sandwiches and bottles of water, placing it in the center of the room. Cyborg and Starfire ran over, thanking Alfred as they shoved food into their mouths. Nightwing walked over to Alfred, giving him a large hug. Raven telepathically flew over to sandwiches and waters over to her and Shaun. They were still standing by the waterfall, Shaun watching the bats fly around above it.

Beast Boy picked up a sandwich on a plate, bringing it over to Olivia. He watched Batman shine a bright like into her eyes. "The effects of the venom will wear off by tomorrow," he said in his gruff voice. "I want to keep you here tonight to make sure all of the toxins are out of your system."

Olivia uneasily sat up, gripping the edge of the table with her hand. Batman walked over towards the group, leaving Beast Boy and Olivia alone. He held out a sandwich, saying, "Here. You should probably eat something."

Olivia wrinkled her nose. "I'm alright," she said. "I'm too nauseous to get anything down right now." Beast Boy nodded, pulling the turkey off the sandwich so he could just eat the cheese and bread. "I'm sorry I threatened to kill you before. I don't know what came over me...I would never do it, of course. I just wanted that...monster dead."

Beast Boy nodded, giving her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry. Nightwing and Shaun do it all the time," he said with a small smile. Olivia could admit that he was very cute, even with the green skin and green hair. The way his fang popped out of his mouth gave him the appearance of a puppy.

"So you can change into any animal," she said, trying to keep her mind off of Shayera.

Beast Boy grinned. "Yep! I can go from a fox to a elephant," he said, changing into both. He then changed into a spider monkey, crawling onto Olivia's head and beating his chest with his tiny fists. He then jumped off as Olivia laughed, changing into a human again.

"So can you go from a bear to a fish to a hawk..." Olivia suddenly stopped laughing, remembering what happened before. "Why her?"


End file.
